Running for the crown, killing for the throne
by QueenNothingness
Summary: Vysenera and Manaerys Velaryon are the two older nieces of Daenerys Targaryen. To keep the promise they made to their mother, they accompany Daenerys on her quest to take back the Seven Kingdoms. Follow these two sisters on their journey, and find out who will eventually end up on the Iron Throne. Legends are not written, they are made. Drabbleseries.
1. Chapter 1

**On a stormy night**

'Hurry!' A voice carries through the corridors, swishing robes all that are heard in the silence. The girl that holds her hand is silent, wide purple eyes taking everything in as she tries to hold onto her mother's robe. Two women with silver hair march in the corridor, the light mirrored on the crown of the first woman and in the second's lady case, tiara.

The other, smaller girl, almost still an infant, sits on her hip, as Lady Rhea Velaryon follows her queen with hasty steps.

Queen Rhaella, highly pregnant takes Viserys in her arms, eyes on the lookout for any kind of enemy.

'Maella, take her.' Lady Rhea asks, as her oldest daughter stumbles behind her. Her maid takes Vysenera in her arms, the little girl panting from trying to keep up with her mother.

The Lady Rhea Velaryon, bound to the House Targaryen through her mother Rhaenyra Targaryen, has been the queen's confidante and most important lady of her attendance since she was fourteen. Though much younger than the queen, they have always been able to get along well.

She has no one to go too. She knows her remaining family will not help her, nor the queen. They are too frightened for Robert Baratheon and now that Prince Rhaegar is dead, they have nowhere to go to.

Her husband, Seven Gods rest his soul, is long dead, gone right after Manaerys' birth. Lady Rhea knows her daughters only have her, and if it goes as the rebelling forces planned, Rhea is all the queen has left as well.

They are soon on a ship towards Dragonstone but Rhea cannot stop but worry about the fact that the queen looks sickly and pale. She is due to give birth soon, and Rhea hopes for an easy birth, but she fears it will not be.

They have barely arrived at Dragonstone before the queen starts to have contractions.

It is a long night, that mostly passes in a blur as the Lady Rhea tries to get the queen through childbirth. A storm is raging outside, and Vysenera holds onto her mother's robes, as Maella tries to calm Viserys and little Manaerys.

The crying of a baby finally cuts through the storm as Rhea gives a tired smile to her queen, putting the princess in her arms. 'It is a girl.'

'A girl?' Four year old Vysenera asks, as Rhea smiles. 'Say hello to your niece.' She helps Vysenera and Viserys up on the bed, Manaerys looking from a safe distance in her arms.

'Her name...it is Daenerys Stormborn. Viserys is the rightful heir to the throne now.' The queen whispers. 'Rhea?' She murmurs, as Daenerys lies asleep in her arms. 'Look after them for me.'

The Lady of House Velaryon blinks in shock as the queen pushes her crown on the bed and motions for Rhea to take it. 'Look after them for me...'

Daenerys starts to cry and Rhea can only look on in shock as the queen closes her eyes, never to open them again. A silent tear trails down her cheek. Maella bows her head, as do the others in the room, a muffled sob leaving Rhea's mouth.

There are almost no more loyalists, but enough to help them. The most important thing now, is to get the crownprince, the princess and her own children, direct in line for the throne after the Targaryens, to safety.

Rhea packs light, as does Maella. Some of the loyalists have their things gathered, as the Lady Velaryon, tiaras and jewellery long forgotten, binds her youngest daughter on her back and gathers the little princess in her arms.

Maella does the same with Vysenera, fallen asleep from exhaustion and gathers prince Viserys in her arms.

They leave in the storm, wind still howling, and when the assassins finally arrive, they only find the dead queen and a tiara with the sigil of House Velaryon on it, the person it belongs too long gone across the Narrow Sea.


	2. Chapter 2

**A wedding no one wants**

Manaerys shares a look with her sister, Vysenera, as they both help Dany get dressed. Their niece, younger than them, has been bought by a Dothraki Lord.

'I do not want to be his queen.' Daenerys murmurs as Manaerys combs through her hair, more silvery white than hers.

Vysenera and Manaerys both have the silver hair inherited from their Targaryen side, but where Viserys' and Daenerys' hair is more silver white, theirs is _silver._ Both have purple eyes, but Vysenera's eyes have some blue through them.

If you saw them, you would think it is them that are the real Targaryens, not Dany and Viserys. But Viserys and Dany are the only family they have left, and though Viserys can be cruel, he has always looked out for them and always provided for them, never abandoning them.

Vysenera sees the monster he is becoming, but she cannot stop to think of the joyous boy she once knew, nor the promise she and Manaerys made to their mother when she died.

So they keep their mouths shut, act as Dany's confidantes and entourage, and help her get prepared.

'I'm sure you will be fine. He did seem to like you when he saw you earlier.' Vysenera shushes as Manaerys gives her an encouraging smile.

You'll be fine. Just enjoy the...festivities.' Manaerys says as Vysenera gives her sister a quick brush through her hair.

'We cannot be late. We have a wedding to go to.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Settling in**

Though Dany told them she did not want to marry, she and her husband seem to get along quite well.

Vysenera and Manaerys stick together and stay with Dany, becoming fast friends with Irri and Doreah. It is not long before Daenerys becomes pregnant, and her nieces are overjoyed to hear the news.

Viserys is getting worse on the contrary. It shows itself once more when he comes barging in, dragging Doreah by her hair. He is raging and Doreah is crying.

'What is going on, Viserys?' Vysenera asks, but he only throws a furious glare at her. Manaerys, sensing his mood, stands before Daenerys.

'You do not command me!' 'Why did you hit her?' Dany asks, and Vysenera feels her heart beating faster. She can tell this will end badly.

'You do not command me! I am your king!' Viserys spits. 'I was not commanding you, I was just inviting you over for dinner.'

'What is this?!' He points to something in Manaerys' hands. 'It is a gift.' the khaleesi says, hands up in surrender.

'Dothraki rags? You want to dress me now?!' He starts throwing things at Dany and Manaerys as his sister is pleading to stop.

'Viserys, please!' Manaerys asks, as she holds her hands up, but she is pushed back against the table, a gasp leaving her. Vysenera looks up alarmed, her jaw going rigid. 'Viserys!' she shouts, but it is lost in Viserys' shouting.

'You are going to braid my hair next?!' 'You have no right. You have won no victories yet!' Dany bites back, as Vysenera helps her sister up.

'Do not talk back to me!' And than he slaps Daenerys, a shocked cry leaving her lips. 'Viserys, enough!' Manaerys shouts, as she gets up and starts tearing on his arms, so he lets his sister go.

He throws Manaerys back, who falls on her back, her leg hitting the side of the table. Vysenera is quick to intervene, grabbing Viserys by his hair, in the hope he lets her niece go.

His furious gaze locks on Vysenera and he slaps her in her face as well, as she falls on her butt, cheek red.

Daenerys seems to find some hidden strength, because she manages to hit Viserys with a metal belt and flip him off of her.

He wants to get up as a sword is pointed towards him. Vysenera, cheek red, but her eyes burning with fury and rage, throws an icecold glare his way, his sword in her hands, pointed to his throat.

'If you ever, _ever_ , hit me, my sister, or Dany again, I will _kill_ you. Do you understand?' Daenerys looks at Manaerys, who stands behind her sister, clutching her back. The khaleesi sees the blue spots already forming on her niece's back, and she cannot help but think about all the times her older nieces have worked or starved themselves so she and Viserys could eat.

'I am the wife of the great Khal and I carry his son. If you ever raise a hand to me, or my nieces again, it will be the last time you have hands. Do you hear me?'

Viserys blinks in shock. 'Get out.' Vysenera bites out.

The trio stands in silence, understanding that Viserys is going crazy. And they can only wonder if it will get better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Worse for wear**

Manaerys cannot stop worrying. Vysenera's expression is one of determination, but her sister can see the worry swirl in her eyes.

Viserys' death has been hard on all of them, including the young Khaleesi, but Manaerys thinks it is better the way it is now. She decides to think of the young joyous boy she knew, not the monster he became later.

Daenerys seems to be out of it, half unconscious as her body tries to push out her unborn son. Vysenera hopes he will live, so her niece does not have to burry a son so young.

Though when she glances at Khal Drogo, she wonders if he is even alive. 'Almost Dany, one more!' Vysenera whispers, as Manaerys dabs her forehead, slick with fever and sweat.

Only the witch is there, the midwives do not want to help, so the Velaryon sisters do what they can.

Eventually something appears, but it is not _human_. It looks monstruous, with scales like a lizard and something akin to batwings with it. Manaerys gasps as she stumbles backwards, Vysenera closing her eyes in shock.

The boy does not live. Manaerys does not know what to do, as Vysenera takes a cloth and wraps it around the thing that would have been her godson, and carries it outside.

Manaerys follows her sister out, as they dig a grave, Irri and Doreah helping them. Vysenera buries it, and hopes he is in a better world, sad he never lived to see this one.

They put flowers and one of Khal Drogo's belts on it. Manaerys knows it is custom to burn the Dothraki when they die, but she fears no one will do this for Rhaego.

Khal Drogo, in a comatous state, is brought out in the sun, and the Velaryon sisters keep him company, never saying a word, waiting for their khaleesi to wake up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Out of death comes life**

Daenerys must have gone mad, Vysenera thinks. And that is what she tells her niece. The khaleesi just smiles at them, her two older silverhaired nieces, both their hair so long it comes past their butt.

'Do you trust me?' The khaleesi asks. 'Ofcourse but...' 'You are as much of the blood of Old Valyria as I am. I am sure you two will be just fine.'

Vysenera sighs and follows her queen to the pyre, Manaerys is muttering about stubborn family but following as well. Rakharo takes out the dragon eggs, and Vysenera is shocked when she hands them both one.

'This is for you.' Vysenera holds the comforting weight in her hands, turning to the funeral pyre. She sees Ser Jorah pleading with the Khaleesi not to get burned, but she just smiles and kisses him on his cheek.

Manaerys comes to stand next to her older sister, as Daenerys asks Ser Jorah to bind the witch to the pyre. She comes to stand next to her nieces, hands her own egg to Vysenera and puts the pyre on fire.

She takes the egg back and smiles at her nieces, who both nod and follow her through the flames.

Vysenera can only throw one last look at Ser Jorah, who has a worried look on his face. She throws him a smile and turns around, following her niece and younger sister into the flames.

She feels the flames licking at her feet and dress, but it does not feel like she is dying. It is more like a comforting warmth that is embracing her, and as she sits next to Dany, she can only think about what their life has come too.

The hours pass as the three nod off, still comforted by that warmth. It is the cracking of something that wakes them up. Vysenera looks with bleary eyes to the egg she holds, and she sees it is cracking.

'What?' Manaerys asks, as a gasp comes out of her mouth. Daenerys just smiles like she _knows_ this is what would happen.

Vysenera's mouth opens in shock as the last remains of the egg disappear and something appears into it's place. It blinks at her and than keens, as it buts it's head against her belly, her clothes long burned away.

Manaerys lets out a shriek as her egg begins to crack as well, as does the one of Daenerys. Two other dragons appear, and at once it is too much.

Vysenera blinks at the dragon in her hands, and than loses consciousness, vision becoming black.

She wakes up as the sun starts to break through, as she hears the steps of Jorah the Andal. He looks in shock at Dany, who unfurls herself and looks up at him, not really knowing what to say. She looks at the dragon that appears on her shoulder, who makes soft noises.

Jorah bows and gasps 'Blood of my blood'. His eyes widen even more when Manaerys sits up as well, a golden/cream dragon at her leg.

And than, Vysenera sits up, as a keening sound makes her look down. The green dragon in her hands, still curled against her stomach, looks up at her. Than she understands, he thinks she is his mother.

She picks him up and brings him up to her face, as he butts his head against her cheek. Dany stands up, and so do Manaerys and Vysenera.

They are black from the sooth and the ashes, but she feels warm and fuzzy inside. Everyone bows as they look over Dany's khalasar, their people, and Vysenera can only throw a smile at her niece.

It is much later, when she is dressed and they prepare to leave, that she looks with an exasperated fondness at the little dragon, who is watching her from the furs she called her bed for so long.

'Rhaegal.' she says, as she picks him up and nods at Doreah, who goes into her tent to pack the rest of her stuff.

'That will be your name.'


	6. Chapter 6

**If you want to survive you need to look out for yourself**

The rooms Vysenera has gotten are grand with more luxury than she could ever have dreamt of.

Manaerys lies asleep on Vysenera's bed, Viserion curled against her stomach. She is clean now, after having been covered in dirt for too long.

It makes Vysenera calm down, seeing her younger sister sleeping like that, even if their time here is probably borrowed.

She'll take the comfort she can get.

'Vysenera?' She hears Dany ask as Vysenera turns around, Rhaegal sitting on her shoulder. She motions for Daenerys to be quiet, as she follows her niece outside the room.

'He is very attached to you.' Daenerys says, as she eyes Rhaegal, who keens right into Vysenera's ear. 'He is. What can I do for you, niece?'

'I'm sorry for snapping at you at the gate.' Daenerys says as Vysenera winces.

 _The sun is burning hot, and everyone is thirsty, hungry and tired. Manaerys leans against Vysenera as Dany argues with the merchant, threatening to burn Qarth when the dragons are grown. But Dany forgets, two of those dragons belong to Manaerys and Vysenera._

' _Daenerys!' Vysenera snaps, as her niece turns. She looks at the khaleesi, making her anger clear with her eyes. 'What?! I am speaking the truth!'_

 _Vysenera wants to snap back, but than Xaro Xhoan Daxos invites them to enter the City. As they start walking, Vysenera decides she needs to make her displeasure clear, or Dany will never understand._

' _You should not have talked to him like that.' Daenerys looks at her with angry eyes. 'It is the truth. I would have burned the city to the ground.' Her niece hisses and Manaerys gasps. Vysenera sees red and grabs her niece by the arm._

' _You forget two of those dragons are ours. Mine and Manaerys' dragons. And we will decide what we let them do or not. Do not forget we are your nieces, your only living family, not your servants.' Vysenera bites back, as she lets go off Daenerys' arm and storms into the city._

' _Do not get arrogant, niece. Do not forget everything we sacrified for you so you could live.' Manaerys adds, as she follows her sister through the gates, two dragons hissing in displeasure at the disappearance of their mothers._

'We were all tired and hungry. I did not think about what I said either.' Vysenera says, as Rhaegal crawls down her arm into her lap. The khaleesi smiles and nods.

'I only have my doubts about our savior's motives. Tread wisely, Dany. That is all I will say on the matter.' Daenerys nods and the argument is forgiven and forgotten.

They spend the entire afternoon in Vysenera's rooms, their hardships momentarily forgotten.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dracarys**

Vysenera and Manaerys do not see their niece much. She is lobbying for supporters to get them across the Narrow Sea, and Vysenera and Manaerys spend their days helping Irri and Doreah.

Manaerys and Irri are chattering in the background, both sowing clothes. Vysenera smiles at her sister, as she turns around and sits on the balustrade of Dany's balcony.

A soft breeze blows through her hair, a welcome reprieve from the heat. Doreah gives a piece of meat to Drogon, who burns it himself.

Rhaegal not so much. 'He doesn't eat meat. Or he will not burn it. I always have to cook it, but I will not be able to do it forever. He'll grow up eventually and he'll have to be able to look after himself. I will not always be there.' Vysenera sighs at Doreah, as Manaerys looks up from her work.

'Dracarys.' 'What is it, sister?' 'To make him burn things, you say Dracarys. Did you forget our native language, sister?' Vysenera blinks and throws a relieved smile at Manaerys.

'I did not think of that. Rhaegal.' She says, as she takes him out of his sleeping place. She puts him before her, as she gives him a piece of meat. He only blinks at her.

'Dracarys.' Vysenera says, with the accent of someone who has Old Valyrian as her native language. Doreah looks at Manaerys who grins as she listens to her sister pronouncing the word.

'Vysenera has always been the best in languages, especially Old Valyrian. Her pronunciation is the best of us three.'

Rhaegal blinks once again but than he seems to understand. He breathes fire, and there is barely any, but enough to burn his food.

'Amazing! You did well, my darling.' Vysenera cooes at Rhaegal who crawls up on her shoulder, his favourite place.

'He'll be able to feed himself from now on.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Stolen away**

Vysenera thinks he is one pompous ass, but if he helps them, so much the better. She rolls her eyes as Xaro Xhoan Daxos tells another of his stories, how he came from poverty to richness. And Vysenera understands, she does, she herself having begged in the streets for food and work.

But he is just making this long and it is working on her nerves. 'We need a boat, Dany.' She says, as Daenerys sighs. 'And you want me to whore myself for one?' she snaps at Vysenera.

'Don't take that tone with me. Ever since we have arrived here, you have been arrogant and condescending. Manaerys and I have done nothing else but support you since we have been here!'

'You have _no idea_ what I have had to do when we were begging in the streets for food. You have no idea.' Vysenera snaps back. 'You stop acting like a child, or Manaerys and I will leave. We owe you no loyalty Dany, none but the blood that runs in our veins. Remember that.'

She throws one last glare at her niece and walks away, a scream leaving her lips as she opens the door to their residence. Dothraki are lying dead everywhere, blood splattered on the ground and walls.

'Manaerys! Irri! Doreah!' Vysenera calls out as she runs up the stairs, Daenerys calling her name.

'Manaerys!' Vysenera gasps, as she sees her younger sister lying on the floor, blood running from her temple. 'Sister.' she whispers, grabbing her sibling by the arms and hugging her.

'Irri?' she asks, but the girl's eyes are open, life long gone from them. Vysenera cannot stop a sob from coming, as Daenerys rushes inside.

'Where are they? Where are our dragons?' she screeches, as Vysenera feels her world tilt, not in a good way. Daenerys looks at her, her angry expression changing into one of fear at Vysenera's expression, her arms still around her unconscious sister.

Where _is_ Rhaegal?


	9. Chapter 9

**Finding a clue**

Manaerys has calmed down, as she sips from a glass of water. Vysenera holds her other hand, an encouraging smile on her face.

Her sister's head is bandaged, but she seems fine otherwise. The youngest Velaryon is still shocked by Irri's death. She does not remember much, but she does remember the dragons crying as she went to see, Irri lying on the ground and someone hitting her on the head.

Who? She does not know.

Jorah the Andal comes barging in, as Vysenera throws him a sad smile. 'You came back.' Dany says in surprise. 'As soon as I heard.'

Vysenera drowns out their conversation, as she looks at her sibling, Manaerys quiet but clearly worried about Viserion. Vysenera has been trying to ignore the hole in her chest as well, but it is difficult.

'And you are too familiar!' Dany hisses at once. 'Dany! He is just trying to help! We are all worried, but you should not treat other people like dirt because you are feeling bad.' Vysenera says, as Daenerys nods and apologizes.

'You stay here, Manaerys. I'll be coming with you, Ser Jorah.' The man nods as Vysenera follows him out, her long silver hair swishing behind her.

'Your sister, she is...' Daenerys says, as she sits next to Manaerys. 'Maybe a bit harsh but it is the truth. Do not let it get to your head, Dany. You are not the only one who has lost their dragons or their friends.' Manaerys concludes, smiling as she stands up and walks out of the room.

The Khaleesi is left alone with her thoughts, Manaerys soon barging in. 'You are requested.'

'By who?' The young Targaryen princess asks, but when she sees Manaerys' face, it is clear.

'They know where the dragons are.'


	10. Chapter 10

**There are traitors in our midst**

The House of the Undying had been unnerving. Meeting their mother again, it had been hard. But also fruitful in a way.

And now that she has Rhaegal in her arms, nestled against her belly, she thinks it is worth it.

Manaerys holds Viserion in her arms as well, the dragon snoozing now that his mother is holding him.

Manaerys stops next to Vysenera, both girls behind their niece, as cold and angry as her.

Vysenera is shocked to see Doreah sleeping next to the King of Qarth, her shock clearly shared by Manaerys.

'Khaleesi, please! He said you'd never leave Qarth alive! I...' 'Come.' Dany's voice betrays nothing, as she gives Drogon to Vysenera. The dragon sits on her shoulder, as she throws a hurt look at their former maid, but also one she called a friend.

They soon arrive at the vault, one of the Dothraki opening it with the key. The Targaryen heir walks into it, only to find it empty. She sighs as she turns.

'Thank you, Xaro Xhoan Daxos. Thank you for teaching me this lesson.' Dany gives a nod to the Dothraki warriors, who are pushing the King of Qarth and Doreah into the vault.

The girl starts to cry and beg, calling Manaerys' name, Vysenera's and Dany's. Manaerys closes her eyes and turns around, walking away. Vysenera shakes her head at Doreah, her pain and disappointment clear in her eyes, but also turning as she follows her sister.

She hears Doreah's begging get more frantic, but she closes her heart to it, and soon she cannot hear anything at all anymore.

She and Manaerys stand in their room some time later, as their people start gathering things to buy a ship. Drogon sits on her shoulder, making a welcoming noise as Dany approaches.

They say nothing as they look at each other, but a slow smile appears on Vysenera's lips, as Manaerys embraces them both.

'From now on, we'll stay together.' Dany says. 'I understand now I need council and you two are the only family I have left.'

Vysenera smiles as she pats Rhaegal on his head, a bright smile appearing on her lips.

'Promise me you two will tell me when I am doing things wrong.' Both Velaryons nod. 'I also wish you two to bear the name of House Targaryen.' Manaerys looks up at that. 'You mean?'

Daenerys nods as she grins, hugging her nieces again. 'I want you two to be called Targaryen princesses as well. Should something happen to me in the long run, I will have two 'heirs' to inherit the throne.'

Vysenera and Manaerys both bow, dragons still in their arms. 'We swear.'

'Rise than, Vysenera and Manaerys Targaryen-Velaryon, for we have a trone to conquer.'


	11. Chapter 11

**The sea calls me**

They have been on this ship for who knows how long now, and the days blend together. Vysenera looks out over the sea, nothing but blue surrounding them. She hears a screech from beside her, and there sits Rhaegal on the ledge, eyes blinking at her.

A smile appears on Vysenera's lips as the dragon keens, crawling up her arm onto her shoulder. He is becoming bigger and heavier, but Rhaegal balances himself in such a way, that Vysenera does not feel it.

She sees Manaerys coming up the stairs towards Dany, Viserion in her arms. Viserion is, even more than Rhaegal, very attached to his mother. He is always near Manaerys, never far away.

'Go on, it is time for you to go eat.' Manaerys whispers to the dragon, as he breathes one more time in Manaerys' face, than flies up to go diving for fish.

'He is very attached to you. Even more so than Rhaegal.' Vysenera remarks, as Manaerys smiles in greeting. 'Says you who has a dragon on her shoulder. Hello Rhaegal.' Manaerys greets the dragon who makes a noise in his throat.

They go towards Dany who is patting Drogon on his head. 'I need an army.' Dany says, as the Velaryon sisters join her.

'We arrive in Astapor tonight. They say the Unsullied are the best soldiers you can have for an army.'

'A slave army!' Their niece sighs as Ser Jorah nods. 'But it is a means to an end. And we can allow them to go freely once you have your throne.' Manaerys soothes. 'I guess you are right.'

Vysenera throws a smile at Ser Jorah as he smiles in thanks, Rhaegal screeching. 'Wanna go eat? Go ahead than, my darling.' Vysenera whispers, as Rhaegal flaps his wings and flies up, joining his brothers in the air.

'Is that?' Manaerys asks, as she sees a harbor appearing. 'Yes.' Vysenera says, disgust clear in her voice. 'That is Astapor.'


	12. Chapter 12

**The end justifies the means**

'I have three dragons. I will give you one.'

Vysenera can see the shock on Ser Jorah's and newly acquired Ser Barristan's face. 'Khaleesi, please!' Ser Jorah says, as his gaze crosses that of Manaerys and Vysenera.

'You cannot allow this, My Princess.' Ser Jorah says to Vysenera as she looks at him, eyes warning him to dare say anything else. 'You overstep your place, Ser Jorah.' He shuts his mouth and steps back as Daenerys, Vysenera and Manaerys step forward.

'I will give you one in exchange of all the Unsullied you have, including the boys still in training.'

'Three.' Master Kraznys says. 'One.' Vysenera and Manaerys hiss out, eyes seeming to burn.

'Two.' 'One!' Manaerys hisses again, as Vysenera continues to glare at the slavemaster.

'Deal.'

They cannot leave that place fast enough, as the new girl Dany has acquired, Missandei follows them.

When they are in their quarters later, she cannot stop herself from enquiring. 'My apologies, but if you are her sisters, should the oldest not have the right to the throne?' Missandei asks as Manaerys throws her a friendly smile.

'We are not Daenerys' sisters, we are her nieces. Our last name is Velaryon-Targaryen, with an emphasis on Velaryon.' Missandei's expression gets confused. 'But he called you My Princess.'

Vysenera nods as she unbraids her hair. 'Daenerys has appointed us as her heirs, should something happen to her. And it is true we are family, but the correct term before we became her heirs, would be My Lady.'

Missandei nods in understanding. 'Call us whatever you'd like.' Manaerys offers. 'I will call you My Lady than.' Vysenera offers her another smile as she suppresses a yawn. 'Works for me.'

'We should go to bed, we have a long day tomorrow.' 'Goodnight, Dany, Missandei!' Manaerys calls out.

'Dany?' Missandei asks as Daenerys smiles. ' A long story I will tell you another time.'


	13. Chapter 13

**You really thought...?**

Vysenera can only remark there are a lot of people here. She supposes to see Drogon, who is hidden in the cage.

She sees Ser Jorah looking conflicted as she shares a secret smile with Manaerys. Does he really think they will give up a dragon so quickly?

They _always_ have a plan.

Though Vysenera will not say the cries Drogon releases when he sees his mother going away, are not tearing apart her heart.

'It is done than?' 'You hold the whip.' Missandei translates. If only they knew the three Targaryens _speak_ Valyrian.

A gasp goes through the crowd as Viserion and Rhaegal appear, both flying towards their respective mothers. Rhaegal takes his usual place on Vysenera's shoulder, Viserion landing in Manaerys' awaiting arms.

' _Unsullied_.' Daenerys says in Valyrian, and Vysenera cannot help but crack a smirk as everyone looks shocked at her niece speaking their language.

' _Tell the bitch the dragon does not want to come._ ' Master Kraznys says, anger clear in his face.

' _A dragon is not a slave.'_ Manaerys cannot stop herself from biting back, as everyone now looks shocked at her.

' _You speak Valyrian?' 'Oh yes, we do.'_ Vysenera sneers, as Rhaegal screeches, annoyed at whatever the man is saying.

Dany cannot stop from smirking at her nieces, who both look ready to unleash punishment on this whole charade.

' _I am Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen.'_

' _I am Vysenera, member of the Houses Velaryon and Targaryen.' 'I am Manaerys, member of the Houses Velaryon and Targaryen.'_

Daenerys smirks again, a vengeful twinkle appearing in her eyes. ' _We are of the blood of Old Valyria, Valyrian is our mother tongue.'_

As Dany orders the Unsullied to kill everyone, Vysenera sees Master Kraznys growing angrier and angrier.

' _Kill her! Kill her!'_ The slavemaster keeps on calling out, but no one is listening.

'Oh no, you didn't.' Manaerys whispers, as she lets Viserion go and he flies up. Daenerys turns around, as do Vysenera and Manaerys.

' _Dracarys.'_ Master Kraznys burns, as the Unsullied start butchering everyone. Vysenera walks through the streets, Rhaegal burning everything and everyone that is not a slave and wants to harm his mother.

Later, when the air is black from smoke and ash, Manaerys and Vysenera gather next to Dany. Their niece has already mounted her horse, as Manaerys mounts a beautiful black mare that one of the Unsullied holds for her.

'Ser Jorah.' Vysenera asks, as Dany gives the Unsullied a choice to fight for her. 'I am sorry for snapping at you like that. I had to keep up appearances.'

He shakes his head. 'So it was a ruse?' He asks as Vysenera smiles. 'You did not think I would allow my niece to give her dragon away, did you?'

She laughs as she mounts the dapple horse that is waiting for her, following Dany and Manaerys out of Astapor. The khaleesi throws the 'whip' away, as they ride towards their next destination.

Even dragons have their ruses.


	14. Chapter 14

**Yunkaï the Yellow City**

'We are not Astapor or Qarth. We are Yunkaï. We have powerful friends, friends that will take great pleasure in destroying you and your nieces!'

Manaerys blinks as the man threatens them, seeing Vysenera tense beside Dany. Their niece does not seem fazed, but Manaerys can feel Viserion growing tense, and she also sees Drogon moving nervously on his pedestral.

Rhaegal sits next to Vysenera, on the arm of the couch, slightly less anxious while his mother scratches his head.

'Those who survive we will enslave once again. Perhaps we will make a slave of you and your nieces as well!'

The man stands up as he claims this, Drogon and his brothers roaring out in anger. Viserion growls and shows his teeth, the noble stumbling back at the reaction of the three dragons.

'You swore me save conduct!' the noble mutters as Vysenera raises an eyebrow, eyes blazing with anger.

'I did. But my dragons did not. Remember that next time you decide to threaten their mothers.' Dany hisses, as Manaerys lets out a laugh.

'Take the gold.' Vysenera sees the slaves advancing cautiously, and she cannot blame them for that. Drogon screeches in warning and lands on the table next to the gold, as the slaves stumble back.

'You gave it to my niece as a _gift_ , remember?' Manaerys grins as Vyserion hisses from her lap, his mother thrumming her fingers gently on his neck to relax her dragon.

'We shall make good use of it. You should do as well with our gift'. Vysenera says, as she gives a piece of meat to Rhaegal next to her.

'Now get out!' Dany says, as she shoos him away with her hands. The man turns and starts muttering in his language, marching out of the tent.

'Was it wise to vex him, niece?' Vysenera asks as she sees the noble storming away. 'Should we let the slaves be than?' Dany asks. Vysenera shakes her head.

'I did not say that. But they are a proud people, so...' Manaerys grins. 'It will be fine, they get what they deserve.'

'Who are those friends they have?' Daenerys asks Ser Jorah as he shakes his head. 'I do not know Khaleesi.'

'Find out?' she asks as Ser Jorah nods. He walks out of the tent as Drogon lands on his mother's lap, demanding attention.

Vysenera cannot help but feel her niece may have gone too far. Better to keep an eye on her sister and niece, just to be sure.

As she shares a look with Ser Barristan, he seems to agree.


	15. Chapter 15

**Mhysa**

Daario Naharis and the Second Sons had been a shock. But with that, Vysenera could live.

But this...

'Mhysa! Mhysa!' Vysenera and Manaerys share an astonished look as the people plead at Daenerys, not really knowing what to think of it.

Yes, Daenerys has freed them, but she had not been alone. Though Vysenera has to admit she is happy Daenerys takes the forefront and goes to the people they have freed. Vysenera has never been good with large crowds, nor has Manaerys, so they wait as Daenerys steps down, stopping next to Drogon.

' _Sōvegon_.' Daenerys whispers, but only Drogon blinks as he flies up. Daenerys looks at her nieces who both shrug. Though the dragons are brothers, they make a clear distinction between who is whose mother.

' _Valahd_.' Manaerys and Vysenera both order, as both dragons fly up. Daenerys goes into the crowd, followed by cries of her new name.

A screech sounds from above them. Vysenera looks up as Rhaegal flies above her, screeching again. She does not know if he feels her nervosity and if that is the reason he stays close but it is a welcome distraction all the same.

Vysenera chuckles as she extends her arm, Rhaegal landing on her shoulder and shuffling a bit as he tries to find his place. Viserion has this time decided to not get into his mother's arms, but crawls up her leg, eventually onto her right shoulder. Drogon screeches above them, flying in circles.

Dany's silverwhite hair disappeares into the crowd and Vysenera feels a smile grow as their niece is carried around.

Their people. It feels like a new start.


	16. Chapter 16

**They grow and grow**

Manaerys chuckles as she turns around, Drogon's tail hitting her on her shoulder by accident. She turns around and cannot stop her smile from growing, as Drogon demands attention from Dany, demanding to be petted as the khaleesi laughs.

Dany is sitting on a rock, the dragon that has grown bigger and bigger still acting like he has just hatched. Drogon seems to forget that he is growing bigger and stronger each day.

'Drogon? Really?' Vysenera says in good humour, as she turns around from the other side of the rock, her back against it's edge and a book in her hands. Manaerys is twirling a flower in her hands, eyes fluttering closed as she feels the breeze on her face.

Vysenera looks up when she hears a screech coming from the sky, her face lighting up when she sees who it is. Rhaegal and Viserion, and apparently they have brought _food._ Both dragons are tearing on the goat, but Vysenera sees it is in good humour, just a little squabbling between siblings, so she lets them be.

They throw the goat before the rock, Drogon looking up in interest from his mother's lap. Viserion and Rhaegal both land, Viserion laying on his mother's left side, his wing envelopping her legs. Manaerys chuckles again and scratches him on his snout, a soft keen sounding from his throat.

Rhaegal is much calmer, opting to lie down next to his mother and laying his head and neck in her lap. 'Rhaegal, my book.' Vysenera tuts, but she feels his neck lift up so she can take her book, continuing to read the story in it.

It is calm for some time, until Drogon decides he wants a piece of food. And so do Viserion and Rhaegal. What starts as a squabble, soon almost becomes a snarling match. Viserion and Rhaegal are hissing at each other, as Drogon grabs the goat. 'Shh.' Dany says, trying to calm her favourite.

Drogon turns and hisses at her, the khaleesi leaning back in shock. The oldest brother does not seem bothered, starting to tear on the goat again.

' _Rhaegal, Drogon, stop fighting. There is enough for everybody.'_ Vysenera shushes in Valyrian. Viserion has gotten his part and is munching on it next to Manaerys, not in the least interested in the squabble that is going on between his siblings.

Drogon turns and hisses at her as well, but Vysenera does not react, she can only blink. She does not even have time to process what is going on as Rhaegal straightens in a split second and hisses equally hard back at his brother, hackles _(fins)_ raised, tail swishing around anxiously. Drogon blinks, than makes a noise that she supposes is an apology, takes his part and flies up into the sky to eat it up in peace.

'What was that?' Manaerys asks, as Dany sighs. 'Rhaegal seems to be quite protective of you, Vysenera. He hissed a warning to Drogon to leave you alone. It seems his brothers are more attached to you than Drogon to me.'

'I do not think that is true.' Vysenera offers, as Manaerys nods in agreement. 'Drogon is just wilder and more of a free soul. He loves you, in his own way. He is just less affectionate than his brothers. He is more the leader, the lonely soul drifting away in the wind.' Vysenera continues, her voice taking on a dramatic edge.

Daenerys cannot help but laugh and feels better about herself, glad her nieces are there to bring it into perspective.

'Dragons are wild, Dany. They cannot be tamed, even by their mothers.' Manaerys says as Viserion yawns.

'That they are.' Vysenera agrees, as she leans back against the rock and feels the sun warm her face.

They have a long way ahead of them, but for now, she wants to relax. And with a big heap of dragon in your lap that works like a furnace, she just might.

Vysenera feels herself drifting away, dreaming about flying high up in the sky. That is the first time she wonders how it would be to ride Rhaegal.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ruling is not my area of expertise**

The taking of Meereen had been eventful, to say at the least.

But everything settles down, and everyone is getting installed. Daario Naharis takes up residence in their niece's bedchamber.

Manaerys and Vysenera snicker the first time they meet him, early in the morning, sneaking away. But they laugh it off, and so does he, and all in all, he is a friendly person. Not maybe the kind of person Vysenera trusts, but Dany is allowed to have some fun.

But trust him? No, never.

Vysenera hums as she sits at the round table, Dany looking out of the window, thinking about what to do. Manaerys takes a sip from her glass, hair lose and softly blowing in the wind.

They have just gotten word from Yunkaï and Astapor. The masters have taken control again.

'Slaughtering people may not be the best way of making them listen, Dany.' Vysenera offers as Manaerys makes an affirmative sound in her throat.

'What should I do than?' Vysenera throws a smile at Ser jorah. 'I think you should follow Ser Jorah's council. He has been doing this much longer than us...'

Her friend smiles back, thanking her for the support. 'Jorah, can you tell Daario I changed my mind?' The knight nods and is quick to disappear, Manaerys giving a happy smile to their niece.

'You did well, Dany.' Manaerys praises. 'I am not good at this.' Vysenera laughs shaking her head and patting the seat next to her, as her young niece sits and sighs. 'Ruling is not exactly my area of expertise either. But with the three of us, and good council, it cannot be that hard to figure out. Right?'

The young queen smiles, her worried gaze lighting somewhat. 'You are right. Now, can I get some wine?'


	18. Chapter 18

**Of difficult nobles**

She does not like him, this man. Hizdahr Zo Loraq is asking for the right to bury his father, and Vysenera can understand, she really can, but...

What about all those crucified children? Did they think about their right for life and a burial? No, they didn't.

Vysenera cannot stop a sound of disgust coming from her lips as she stands up and disappears from the 'throneroom', leaving Dany alone. She is sure her niece will understand.

She is quick to go outside, out of Meereen, seeing two Unsullied standing a bit further away, keeping an eye on Manaerys.

Her sister is sitting on the ground, surrounded by Viserion and Rhaegal, a laugh coming from her lips.

'Rhaegal, my darling.' Vysenera says and the dragon is up in the air in a second, landing before her. She holds his snout, grinning as he keens at her.

He is growing bigger and bigger, at an alarming rate. 'Manaerys.' Vysenera calls out, her sister turning around and waving at her, Viserion still in her lap.

The oldest Velaryon is quick to join her sister, sitting on her right side as Viserion greets her as well. Rhaegal bounds over, draping himself around his mother.

'Did you leave Dany alone?' Vysenera shrugs but nods eventually. 'That noble was working me on my nerves.'

Her sister chuckles at that, as Vysenera rolls her eyes. 'He really did!' Rhaegal screeches in affirmation, Vysenera chuckling as well.

Even Rhaegal thinks he sucks. But as long as he tries his best for his people, she does not care.

When did life get so complicated?


	19. Chapter 19

**A betrayal so close to home is like a stake through the heart**

Vysenera can only blink as Manaerys groans in disbelief, their niece looking angry and hurt at Ser Jorah's betrayal.

He had sold information about them to their enemies? How could he?

'How could _you_?' Vysenera asks, not recognizing the man she had called a friend. 'My Princess, I am...'

'You will not address her. It is already worse enough that you betray me but even my nieces, giving all their secrets to the enemy. You have put them in unnecessary danger! I should cut off your head for treason.'

Dany seethes as Manaerys feels her anger rising. 'No, he is not even worth that.' The youngest Velaryon bites out, the muscles in her jaw going rigid.

'Get out of our city before dawn. Otherwise I will have your head thrown into Slaver's bay. Do you understand?' Daenerys hisses, as Vysenera shakes her head and turns around, not looking back at the man who had served them so diligently.

Once more, humans show you cannot trust anyone but yourself.


	20. Chapter 20

**You are not touching him, he is mine!**

Manaerys sees it in Daenerys' eyes. The man has just brought what is left of his daughter, burned and only bones left.

And she understands, she really does, but Drogon has always been more wild than Viserion and Rhaegal.

Their niece wants to punish _their_ dragons for something they did _not_ do.

Manaerys will not let that happen.

She is joined by Vysenera as they hurry through the gates of Meereen, going to the place Rhaegal and Viserion stay at.

'Rhaegal.' He blinks, making a worried sound at the worry in his mother's voice.

' _ **You need to leave. Both of you.'**_ Manaerys says in Valyrian, scratching Viserion on his snout.

' _ **Your brother did something horrible.'**_ Vysenera murmurs as a lone tear falls down her cheek. _**'But I will be damned before I let you pay the price.'**_

' _ **You need to go further away, my darling. Until it is safe.'**_ Vysenera whispers as Rhaegal makes a sound in his throat. Viserion keens as well, both brothers undecisive, but than they make a decision.

Rhaegal butts his head against her belly one more time, as Viserion also says goodbye, and they are gone.

And though it tears at Vysenera's heart, she knows it is the right thing to do.

Later, when Vysenera is sitting in her room, Manaerys humming a sad song, standing at the balcony doors, the door to Vysenera's chamber flies open. A bristling Daenerys stands before them, anger radiating off of her.

'Where _are_ they?' Daenerys seethes, but Vysenera only raises an eyebrow. 'Who?' Manaerys asks.

'Rhaegal and Viserion!' Daenerys all but screeches. 'Long gone by now.' Vysenera bites back.

'How could you?!' Manaerys' eyes seem to spit fire. 'How could _we_? You want to lock up Viserion and Rhaegal for something their brother did. You have no right!'

'I do if they are a danger to...-' Daenerys sputters. 'You do not!' Vysenera explodes. 'You cannot touch Rhaegal or Viserion, because they are _ours_. Rhaegal is mine, I _am_ his mother. And I will be damned before I let him be locked up because you _could not_ control your dragon.'

'How _dare_ you?!' 'Viserion and Rhaegal are not killing little girls, contrary to your dragon.' Manaerys hisses as well, her eyes still spitting fire.

'It is not our fault you cannot control him.' Vysenera bites out yet again. 'At least, Drogon is a real dragon. Not such a baby like Rhaegal.'

'And look how your _real_ dragon turned out.' Manaerys lets out a bitter laugh, only now seeing Vysenera has gone deadly silent.

'Get out.' Vysenera hisses. 'GET OUT! NOW!' she screeches, throwing her glass towards Daenerys.

'Now, _Daenerys_. Or I will show you who really holds the fury of a dragon.' Manaerys also keeps silent.

Than Daenerys understands. She went too far. There is one thing you do not talk about and that are her nieces' dragons.

She went too far, and Daenerys does not know how to fix it.


	21. Chapter 21

**We** **'re breaking apart at the seams**

People have started to notice that they are not talking to each other.

Days grow into weeks, and there is clearly a rift between the khaleesi and her Velaryon nieces.

Missandei's gaze followed Vysenera and Manaerys worriedly for a while, and eventually Manaerys told her they are currently not on speaking terms with their niece. She had sighed but nodded and gone on her merry way.

They still join Daenerys for her councilmeetings and when people come with a question or lobby for something, but the answers that are exchanged between the three are curt and polite, the coldness seeping off of them.

Daenerys does not know how to proceed, still seeing the hurt in the eyes of her nieces, though their emotions seem veiled and locked away.

Manaerys still answers politely to her niece, just for the sake of keeping up appearances, but Vysenera refuses to. When she does have to, she is cold and disinterested, making it all the more clear there are unresolved issues between them.

Vysenera is hurting, angry and wants her niece to grovel for what she said. She does not sleep well, her worry over Rhaegal and Viserion, even Drogon, making her antsy and sad.

It is on one such night, when she cannot sleep, her thoughts too much a mess to be calmed, that Rhaegal visits.

Vysenera sighs, stretching as she yawns, so tired she cannot fall asleep. Another sleepless night than. A noise makes her look up, and she can only blink when she sees Rhaegal standing on the roof.

Bigger, so very much grown, wilder and probably more dangerous than before, but still her darling dragon.

'Rhaegal?' she whispers, the disbelief in her voice clear. The dragon keens again and than slowly climbs down, his head stopping right before Vysenera.

A laugh, much like a sob, leaves her mouth as she hugs her dragon. 'My darling, I was so worried.'

He stays for hours on end, and though it does not heal the wound Daenerys has left, her heart feels more or less complete again.

The next day dawns bright and early, and for the first time in a while, Vysenera thinks it will be a good day.


	22. Chapter 22

**A visit a day keeps the pain away**

Weeks grow into months, and Rhaegal and Viserion also keep on visiting almost every night.

Manaerys has started talking to Daenerys again, and though Vysenera's anger has cooled, she still does not know how to address her niece.

She does reply now however, though it still polite and curt, but not as cold anymore. They are making progress and that is good, in a way.

She sees Daenerys talking to Daario, telling him Drogon visited. Manaerys and Vysenera throw each other a secretive smile.

If only Dany knew. But it will come, in due time.

Rhaegal is getting bigger and bigger, and Vysenera opts to slip out of the pyramid, going through the gates and towards the place Rhaegal and Viserion used to stay.

The sun is setting, and it is growing dark, but Vysenera does not care. A screech makes her look up, and a smile blooms on Vysenera's face as Rhaegal lands before her.

Being free has done him well. He can defend and feed himself very well now, and he has grown big. Not as big as they could become, like Balerion, but still big all the same.

'Rhaegal.' Vysenera grins, as the dragon shakes his head and drapes himself around his mother who sits next to him. Vysenera offers him a piece of cooked meat, as she herself eats a sandwich and drinks some water.

Silence falls over the pair as Vysenera looks at the setting sun, her hand patting Rhaegal on his head.

She does not understand in the beginning, what he means. Rheagal roars and moves away from his mother who blinks in confusion.

He stops further away, swishing his tail and flapping his wings, screeching again.

' **I do not understand, my sweet.'** Vysenera mutters in Valyrian, as she stands up and walks up to him. **'What do you want?'**

She gasps as she is pushed forward, colliding into his wing. **'What is it, Rhaegal?'** The oldest Targaryen-Velaryon lets out an exasperated sigh, but Rhaegal pushes her again.

' **What? You want me to climb on your** _ **back**_ **or something?'** She whispers again in High Valyrian, meaning it as a joke.

Rhaegal makes an affirmative sound in his throat, seeming to nod his head. **'Are you serious? You are not strong enough to carry me, my darling.'**

Rhaegal seems to blink as if saying 'Try me'. Vysenera rolls her eyes and takes a deep breath. 'Fine.' she mutters as she comes closer. She will climb on his back, make him understand he is not strong enough, and than climb off.

That was the plan at least.

Vysenera walks around Rhaegal, trying to find the best way to climb up. Not really sure what to do, Rhaegal eventually lies completely flat on the ground, so Vysenera can stumble on him.

She gets on his back, but she is facing the _wrong_ way. She chuckles as she turns, with a lot of awkward fumbling, but eventually she is seated. She grabs both his spikes in a joking motion.

' **Where to now, my darling?'** Vysenera jokes, a laugh resounding in her voice. It is only when Rhaegal raises himself and opens his wings, that Vysenera understands it was a big mistake.

'Rhaegal. Wait.' Vysenera mutters, her eyes widening as he straightens, readying himself to fly. 'Wait, no, Rhaegal! You cannot be seriou-!' Vysenera's voice is lost in her gasp as Rhaegal starts running, screeching as he goes.

Rhaegal runs and runs, wings vibrating with every step he takes. Vysenera is sure he cannot carry her, he is not yet grown enough. **'Rhaegal, it's okay.'** she shushes in her mothertongue, a sigh leaving her mouth. **'You are not yet strong enough. You need to grow some more...-'**

Vysenera eeps as Rhaegal jumps up with a roar, his wings beating in the air, and if it takes him longer to gain height, and he is slower than usual, his mother does not say anything.

It is only later that she understands that Rhaegal needing time to adjust had nothing to do with him not being strong enough just yet or her being to heavy. Her ancestors have ridden dragons that never got bigger than his size, and what they lacked in size, they made up in speed.

She understands it has to do with the fact that Rhaegal is not _used_ to flying with extra weight on his back, nor is she used to sitting on his, and Vysenera understands they both need to learn.

She can only look around as Rhaegal flies in rounds, getting used to the extra weight he carries on his back. He is already much faster and much more steady.

This is a learning journey, one they will go through together. And once more, their bond strengthens up to a point it can never be broken again.


	23. Chapter 23

**The Sons of the Harpy**

Vysenera had not thought much about the Sons of the Harpy. Yes, they have killed some Unsullied, and while that is something that makes her blood boil, she just supposed it was a temporary problem.

When new leaders arrive in a city or land to rule, there will always be opposition. But this, she could never envision.

Vysenera bites her lip as she sees Ser Barristan's cold body lying before her, Manaerys fumbling with her hands.

'You need to make them pay!' Vysenera hisses at her niece, who raises an eyebrow at her. Manaerys is trying to control her breathing, a sob occasionally heard.

She has taken Ser Barristan's dead especially hard, since she got along very well with him. He was a bit like the overbearing and wise uncle Manaerys never had.

Daenerys looks at Manaerys, eyes red from crying and an occasional tremor stil going through her body.

'You punish them, niece, or _I_ will.' Vysenera bites out, as everyone in the room blinks at the anger in Vysenera's voice.

'Bring the head of every noble family of Meereen to the catacombs. Right now.' Vysenera orders, as she exchanges a look with Daenerys, who wants to intervene but backs off at the look in Vysenera's eyes. She sighs and lets her niece through, Manaerys dragged by her hand by her older sister.

Vysenera cannot stop a disgusted sound from coming from her lips, lips curled back at the trembling and some weeping men before her. Manaerys has stopped sniffling, eyes still red but grim determination filling them.

'I am not as forgiving as my niece.' Vysenera says, as her voice echoes through the catacomb. 'Tell me who is responsible for this butchery and maybe I will spare your life. If you do not, well...'

That is when Daenerys hears the hissing. They all turn around in shock as two very familiar dragons appear, hissing at the people before them, their wings vibrating with every step as they come forward.

' **Viserion, honey.'** Manaerys sighs, a smile appearing on her lips. The dragon curls around her, head coming on the same height as her. Rhaegal is advancing as well, but as Daenerys holds out her hand in shock to touch him, he turns and screeches at her, causing her to stumble back.

He has still not forgiven her for trying to lock him up. He sees Daenerys as the reason he had to leave his mother.

Vysenera cannot stop a chuckle from escaping, as Rhaegal blinks and stops before her, head butting her cheek. She caresses his snout, happy to see him.

' **My darling.'** she whispers as Rhaegal seems to purr in response, curling around his mother.

'It is dinnertime. Bring them forward.' Daenerys blinks in shock as the Unsullied push the men forward, Viserion and Rhaegal snarling in warning as they approach.

'Come on, tell me. Who is connected to Ser Barristan's death? Tell me the truth and you may live.' Vysenera smirks, Rhaegal an assuring presence next to her.

'Vysenera, I do not think...' 'Hush, niece. Do not interrupt me this time. You did not want to punish them nor did you react, so I stepped up. You wanted to find those responsible? Do not be angry at me for finishing it.' Vysenera bites out as Manaerys lets out a lose laugh.

'But...' 'You want to continue? Be our guest.' Manaerys bites out, stepping aside to let Dany through. Daenerys sighs and does not move. 'That's what I thought.' Manaerys mutters.

'Well, since none of you are answering, I think we will just do it our way. Viserion,...' Manaerys grins at her dragon, who keens at his name.

Rhaegal also looks at his mother, who smirks as well.

'Dracarys.' Both Velaryon sisters' command is immediately heeded by their dragons, who do not hesitate to heed their command.

Daenerys seems to be shocked at her nieces' vicious reaction, but she supposes where she sometimes is not vicious enough, they make up for it big time.

'Arrest the rest of them. We do not want to overfeed our dragons, do we now?' Manaerys raises an eyebrow at Dany, who nods. 'Take them.' she orders in Dothraki, Vysenera still quietly talking to Rhaegal.

' **Viserion, you need to go. I'll see you soon.'** Manaerys whispers as Viserion keens but listens, bursting out of the room and flying up in seconds.

Vysenera looks at Dany, and throws her a smile as Rhaegal starts running, soon jumping into the air.

'How did you?' Dany asks, as a forgiving smile appears on Vysenera's face. 'We just did. I don't know.' Daenerys closes her eyes and sighs, some sadness showing in them.

'I wish I had that with Drogon as well.' Manaerys takes her arm and hugs her niece sideways. 'You'll find a way. Drogon is just a bit different than Rhaegal and Viserion. He'll come back. He just needs time.'

Manaerys and Daenerys start walking, when Dany stops a few moments later. 'Are you coming, niece?'

From that moment on, all is well once more.


	24. Chapter 24

**A new arrival**

The fact that Dany is reopening the fighting pits and marrying a noble from Meereen itself, has Vysenera shocked.

But when she sees _who_ is walking through the streets of Meereen, escorted by Unsullied, her heart stutters. Vysenera is quick to run outside the room, catching up with the Unsullied.

'Ser Jorah.' Said man turns around, his face softening when he sees who approachs him. 'My Princess.' he bows, being stopped by the Unsullied when he tries to come closer.

'Let him.' she orders, as they stand back and allow her through. She takes Jorah's hands in hers, throwing him a smile, his betrayal long forgiven and forgotten.

'How are you, Ser Jorah?' He sighs and shrugs. 'Considering that the khaleesi has once more banned me from the city, just fine.' Vysenera curses under her breath. 'Give her some time, I promise I'll talk to her once she has calmed down.'

Ser Jorah nods and turns towards the gate. 'Why were you here?' Vysenera asks again. 'I brought someone here. Someone I think will be a great help to you.'

They are silent for a minute and than she hugs him, her friend. 'Be careful.' she whispers as Ser Jorah nods, nodding his head once more and turning around, the gates soon closing after him.

Vysenera marches towards the Pyramid, wanting to see who this person is.

She soon arrives at Dany's room, Manaerys listening in the shadows to the man and their niece's conversation. 'Who is that?' Vysenera whispers as Manaerys throws her a welcoming smile.

'Lord Tyrion _Lannister._ ' 'Excuse me? A Lannister?' Manaerys lets out a soft laugh at her older sister's expression. 'From what I gather, he is a good Lannister.'

Vysenera winks at her sister and walks in, without any shame or embarrasment at intterupting their conversation, as she gives a close-mouthed smile. She sits on the couch next to Dany, Manaerys opting to sit on Vysenera's left side.

'A Lannister?' Vysenera asks, as Daenerys and Manaerys both look at her wide eyed. 'I would not think a Lannister dared to come here. You were either very brave or very stupid.' Vysenera grins, but her grin is more a grimace than an acommodating smile.

Manaerys can see her older sister does not trust this stranger. Daenerys clears her throat, as Manaerys throws an apologetic smile to Lord Tyrion.

'These are my nieces, Vysenera and Manaerys Velaryon-Targaryen.' 'It is nice to meet you-' 'Why are you here?' Vysenera asks, still a smile on her face but Manaerys can see the tension in her siblings' shoulders.

Lord Tyrion takes a sip from his glass of wine, clearing his throat. 'If you do not decide to burn me alive, I will tell you.'

A forgiving and real smirk appears on Vysenera's lips. Not many people would answer so truthfully or with so much wit. Most people are too afraid they will offend Vysenera and by extension Daenerys.

'Well, Lord Tyrion, I think we will get along just fine. So, tell me, how did you end up here?'

Lord Tyrion nods and takes another sip. 'It is a long story.' Manaerys chuckles as she makes herelf comfortable, Vysenera chuckling as well.

'I have time.'


	25. Chapter 25

**Drogon to the rescue**

 **I am referring to the necklace/thing Dany has around her neck in episode 9 of season 5 in the fighting arena. I did not know very well how to describe it. Enjoy! - QueenNothingness**

Vysenera and Manaerys get along very well with Lord Tyrion. More than once they are caught in a debate/conversation for hours, ones that make Dany roll her eyes and Missandei laugh.

'Are you ready, niece?' Vysenera asks, while she straightens her dress, much like the one Daenerys wears. Hers is more of a beige colour, as is Manaerys' one. But their hair and accessories, especially the necklace that looks like a dragon, sort of, is exactly the same.

Dany looks very regal when she smiles at her nieces, but Manaerys can tell she is upset about reopening the fighting pits and marrying the noble from Meereen for that matter.

'It will be fine.' Manaerys whispers, as she hugs Dany. 'We will be there.' The young queen takes a deep breath and nods, walking out of her room, followed by her nieces.

Vysenera and Manaerys take place behind their niece, a glare directed at their future brother-in-law. 'Where were you?' Dany asks. 'I was just checking some things at the last minute.'

Vysenera does not understand what people like about this. She sees the conflict clear in her niece's eyes everytime she claps her hands together, and Manaerys can barely stop herself from groaning in disgust.

'I will die and fight for you, my queen.' The voice makes Vysenera's stomach churn, a gasp heard from Manaerys. 'No.' Vysenera whispers, blinking as if she is dreaming.

'Your Grace.' 'Shut up.' Daario Naharis is quick to shut Dany's fiancé up, and Manaerys is very thankful at that very moment. The three do not know how to react, the Velaryon sisters shuffling uncomfortably in their seats and the crestfallen look on Dany's face enough.

'Dany, you cannot...' Manaerys whispers, but their niece takes a deep breath and claps her hands together.

The fight that follows is brutal, but Vysenera is happy to see her friend shows his strength in battle once more as he comes victorious out of the fight.

She blanches when he holds a spear in his hands, Daenerys' eyes widening in shock. Daario Naharis dives for their niece, but Vysenera and Manaerys are both unprotected.

The spear goes flying, and Manaerys hears her name being shouted by Dany. She is pushed to the side by Vysenera, whose arm is sliced open because of the spear but is otherwise fine.

'What is he?!' 'No!' Vysenera gasps, as she sees the Harpy fall to the floor.

'He was not aiming for us, but for that one.' 'Protect your queen and princesses!' Daario Naharis shouts as the arena errupts into chaos, harpies mingling with the locals and killing some of them.

'Vysenera! Manaerys!' Daenerys shouts for them as Vysenera pushes Manaerys towards their niece, the gurgling of their brother-in-law heard on the background as he lies dying.

'Close your eyes and follow me, sister.' Vysenera mutters, grabbing her sister by the arm and dragging her with her. She smiles as Ser Jorah helps her of the platform, asking with her eyes if he is allright. He nods, as he grabs Manaerys by her middle and puts her on the ground, quick to usher them towards Dany.

It is only when all the entrances are blocked, and Daario ushers them all to the center of the arena, the Velaryon sisters and their niece surrounded by Unsullied, Missandei's gaze absolutely terrified, that Vysenera understands they are absolutely trapped.

They are surrounded by Harpies in seconds, Dany holding onto Vysenera and Manaerys and Missandei, as if their life depends on it.

Manaerys begins to understand they might not make it out alive. She thinks about Viserion, poor thing, and wishes she could see him one last time.

Dany closes her eyes as she seems to accept their fate, Manaerys' breathing going faster with fear, her cheek against her sister's shoulder, trying to calm her fear and nerves.

Vysenera shushes her sister, and squeezes Dany's hand, in the hopes of calming them down, her stomach turning in fear.

'If you want to kill us, get it over with!' She calls out, deciding she will not die silently. 'I do not have the whole day!'

Her angry shout is answered by a screech, one she did not think she would hear ever again. They hear another one, and than in a cloud of fire, Drogon appears.

Dany's relief and shock is clear, so happy as she is he is there. Drogon is quick to land, not wasting any time. He attacks the harpies closest to him, snapping them in two and burning them alive.

But the spears keep coming and start to get lodged in his wings and neck, and Vysenera knows, one dragon is no match for all those enemies.

'Go Dany.' Vysenera urges. 'He has come to save you. _Go_!' Dany stutters, shaking her head. 'I am not going to let you die here.'

'Your dragon will die if you do not help him. Go now!' Manaerys asks, the cries of pain the dragon lets lose a knife in her heart.

Vysenera gasps when his cries are answered by two more. 'Viserion!' Manaerys almost cries in relief, as her dragon appears, landing right next to her.

Vysenera turns as Rhaegal lands, breathing a ray of fire at the harpies trying to harm their mothers. He curls around her, Vysenera's eyes closing as she lies her cheek against his scales. She breathes out, her heart calming down somewhat now that her darling is here.

Now they have chance of winning.

'Drogon!' Dany calls, as she tears a spear out of his neck. He roars but stills, recognizing his mother instantly.

Manaerys' relief turns into horror when Viserion roars out in pain, as spears get lodged into his wings and leg.

Vysenera understands they are staying for them. They need to go, now.

' **Manaerys. Crawl on him, now!'** Vysenera shouts. **'What?! I have never...' 'Do as I say!'** Vysenera ushers again.

Manaerys takes a deep breath and nods, as she goes towards Viserion, takes a spear out of his leg and starts crawling up. Dany has understood as well, and is already seated on Drogon.

' **Valahd.'** Daenerys says, and Drogon starts to run. But not before she shares an astonished look with Manaerys at how easily Vysenera is seated on Rhaegal, patting him on the neck.

' **Let's go, my darling.'** He is bleeding out of his neck and has a wound on his head, but he purrs and immediately starts to run.

Vysenera turns her head around, only one arm holding onto Rhaegal, as she sees Viserion is still motionless. Understanding Manaerys is too shocked, she orders him instead.

' **Viserion, Fly. Now. Get your mother out of here!'** Viserion does not hesitate, as he starts running, tail swishing in anxiety.

Vysenera shares a look with Ser Jorah, as she turns her head in determination and looks ahead, her heart jumping up a little bit when Rhaegal flies up with a roar.

It is Drogon who takes charge, and his siblings are quick to follow him, Meereen getting smaller and smaller beneath them.

And Vysenera can only think, everything has truly gone to shit now.


	26. Chapter 26

**Next stop: Old Valyria!**

Manaerys' legs are shaking as she stumbles off Viserion, her dragon righting himself and purring at his mother. Vysenera is seated against Rhaegal's side, the dragon resting, some blood coming out of his wounds.

'Where are we?' Manaerys asks, ploffing down next to Vysenera, a smile grazing her lips as Viserion curls around Rhaegal, yawning and proceeding to fall asleep. Vysenera grins softly as both Rhaegal's and Viserion's breath evens out, both fast asleep in seconds.

'Old Valyria.' Vysenera murmurs, looking around the landscape. 'I had a feeling this is where they would make their nest.' Manaerys looks up as she hears Drogon hissing, Daenerys stumbling off her dragon.

'Dany! Don't!' Manaerys chastises, as Vysenera raises an eyebrow. 'We need to go back! Our people need us!' Daenerys sputters, both her nieces falling quiet. 'Our dragons are tired. They need to rest first.' Vysenera reasons.

Their niece sighs but nods. 'Yes, you are right. I'll go and take a look around.' Vysenera and Manaerys both nod, both girls laying down as they rest against their dragons, soon falling asleep.

They do not know it is the last time they will see their niece in a while.


	27. Chapter 27

**Gone with the wind**

Dany has been gone for a while. Vysenera and Manaerys are getting more worried as time passes by. Drogon seems worried as well and has taken to flying and go searching for his mother.

Viserion and Rhaegal also disappear, hours on end, but to no avail. There is _no_ Dany.

'Wait, is that?' Vysenera looks down from Rhaegal's back, the dragon screeching as he turns. 'Jorah and Daario.' Manaerys mutters. Viserion follows his brother, diving down, ready to land.

A roar is what makes them look up. Jorah and Daario's eyes widen as they see one, _two_ dragons land before them, the two Velaryon sisters seated on them. The dragons have grown _big_.

'My princesses!' Jorah mutters as Vysenera dismounts, walking towards her friend.

A smile breaks through, as she nods thankfully at Daario.

'Where is Daenerys?' Manaerys groans, Viserion snarling behind her in anger. 'That is the problem. We do not know.'


	28. Chapter 28

**Burn it all away**

Vysenera feels a smile grow on her lips as she sees the khals running around, trying to escape the burning building, Daenerys smiling widely as they all burn.

Manaerys has to say she had not been a supporter of their plan, but as the building burns and the khals and their riders with it, she feels it might just work.

Their clothes are starting to burn away, the fire a familiar heat, and Vysenera decides to close her eyes, ignoring she is _very_ much naked and about to walk out, at the side of her niece, before hundreds of people.

Well...

Daenerys is the first one to walk out, looking over the people as they start to kneel, several of them blinking as two other girls, naked and with silver hair, join her.

Manaerys looks around, a grimace on her face, trying to stop the blush from creeping on her cheeks.

Dany might be comfortable being naked, but they are _not_.

'What now?' Manaerys whispers. Vysenera hums, looking at her niece. 'We go home with an army.'


	29. Chapter 29

**Of all the things...**

Saying goodbye to Jorah is hard. Vysenera cannot stop herself from looking back to her friend, as she gives him an encouraging smile.

He has been ordered by Daenerys to find a cure for his disease. And return when he is healed. She hopes with all her heart he will find it.

Her horse trots behind Daenerys, going into a slow canter as it joins Daenerys on the right side. The three Targaryens lead the procession, Daario a bit behind them. Daenerys had insisted her nieces ride with her, since this is _their_ army, not only hers.

They will lead, all _three_ of them. Even if Dany will be queen in name, her nieces will be princess regents', since they are the official heirs of Daenerys.

Vysenera and Manaerys keep to themselves as they ride, both too tired to say anything. Daario and Daenerys are deep in conversation, one thing that Daario says makes Manaerys perk up.

'You're a conqueror Daeneys.' Manaerys grins, shaking her head. 'Damn right, we are.' Daario looks around and nods, as Maenerys gives him a smile in return.

She has only now seen that Vysenera and Daenerys have gone still, both looking ahead. She feels it too, the _pull_.

'Wait here.' Daenerys instructs, her nieces following her as their horses gallop away, out of sight.

Daario is about to go and search for them when he hears it. The sound of dragons. But they sound _different_ , more mature.

'I'll be damned.' he mutters as he looks up. Three gigantic shadows fly over them, Drogon in the lead. Daario blinks as he sees Daenerys sitting on Drogon, Vysenera on Rhaegal's back and Manaerys on Viserion's back.

Drogon turns and roars, flapping his wings as he lands, the khalassar before them not entirely comfortable when they see Daenerys appearing before them.

Rhaegal and Viserion land a bit further away, lying down so Vysenera and Manaerys become visible. Vysenera grins as Daenerys gets the men fired up, sharing a look with Manaerys as the riders start to scream and shout their support.

Drogon roars and stands on his legs as the khalassar scream, Vysenera understanding they have won them over.

Rhaegal moves underneath her, showing his teeth and roaring as he opens his wings. He is the first one to fly up, the horses underneath him dancing around in fear.

The khalassar shout and hoot as Rhaegal flies over them, Vysenera throwing a grateful smile.

Time to go back home.


	30. Chapter 30

**Burning Meereen to the ground**

Manaerys cannot stop a gasp of horror escaping her as she sees Meereen burning to the ground. She hears the cries of the people, and she hopes they can quickly put an end to this.

She shares a look with her sister, Vysenera, who shakes her head in disgust and goes looking for their dragons.

They have a _little_ surprise for the Masters, so to say. They have no idea what will hit them.

No one, apart from Missandei, has seen how big the dragons have grown. The three brothers are all pretty much the same length and width, and once more it shocks Vysenera to the core how big their children have become.

Daenerys wants to roll her eyes at how much the Masters are droning on. Her eyes zero in on three shapes in the distance, and she almost has to keep a smirk from growing on her lips.

'We did not communicate clearly. We are here to discuss your surrender, not mine.'

'Your reign is over!' Daenerys feels the smirk appearing on her lips, shaking her head at their foolishness.

'My reign has just begun.' It is the sound that makes the masters look behind them. Drogon roars and appears, followed by his two brothers.

Vysenera and Manaerys both share a smirk at the scared and fearful looks on everyone's faces, Viserion and Rhaegal flying up as they beat their wings in the air and wait for their brother to land.

Drogon's gaze falls on the three men, as Daenerys smirks again and starts crawling on her son.

Drogon turns his head, sure now that his mother is seated and starts running over to the edge of the cliff, jumping off of it and flying into the sky.

Manaerys lets out a laugh as Viserion roars and dives up, Vysenera sharing a look with Missandei who nods, Rhaegal growling and snarling as they fly over the Masters.

They are quick to join Daenerys over Meereen, Manaerys' attention locked on the Horde of Dothraki that is attacking the Harpies.

'It is all going according to plan. Let's finish this!' Vysenera calls out, as Manaerys nods. The three dragons are quick to fly to the ships, the men on them blanching and starting to shout as they realize their fate.

Vysenera tightens her grip as Rhaegal halts, gathering fire in his throat. **'Dracarys.'**

The massacre is not something Vysenera would have liked, but they were left no choice.

As she stands on the ship, the one that is bringing them to Dragonstone, she starts to thirst for revenge.

Kill and hurt those who have made her family _suffer._

And with the army and dragons they have, they might just succeed.


	31. Chapter 31

**Dragonstone it is**

Vysenera shares a look with Manaerys, who seems to be shaking with energy. They have been on the sea for far too long, and Manaerys is excited to finally see their home.

Vysenera grins as Rhaegal screeches in greeting, their three children flying around the Keep, probably scanning and trying out their new surroundings.

It is a bit colder than across the Narrow Sea, ofcourse.

Vysenera helps a groaning Manaerys out of the boat, their niece having walked faster than them and touching the sand underneath her feet in wonder, as if she is not really realising they are really here.

The three Targaryens are silent as they approach the doors, the two giant Dragonhead statues that guard it, making a bittersweet pang go through Vysenera's heart.

It is here Dany was born, and their mother burried.

Manaerys sighs in wonder, as she adjusts her coat. Their outfit is exactly the same as Dany, up to the hair and dragonpin keeping it together, but she really is not used to so much layers or so much _braids_ in her hair.

She supposes they need some time to adjust from Meereen's warmer climate.

They are even more silent when they walk into the throneroom, and though it needs some cleaning, the Hold is still in good condition.

Vysenera follows her niece to the strategyroom, going towards one of the pillars and looking out over the sea.

Manaerys glides with her fingers over the table, trying to figure out what the statues and positions mean.

Dany in the meantime is standing at the head of the table, her gaze falling to Vysenera who she beckons over.

As Manaerys and Vysenera approach, the three Targaryens look to Tyrion.

'Shall we begin?'


	32. Chapter 32

**Bickering will get us nowhere**

A storm is raging outside of Dragonstone and if Vysenera is honest, she loves it. She is standing before her window, a glass of wine in her hands, listening to the thunder cracking and wind howling.

A knock on her door interrupts her musing. Dany comes walking in, a tired smile on her face.

'I never did like storms like this.' Daenerys breaks the silence, as Vysenera turns to her niece. She joins Dany in one of the plush chairs before the fireplace, where Manaerys has fallen asleep, the book she was reading fallen out of her lap and onto the ground.

'Still don't, right?' Vysenera says, as she offers her niece a glass. Daenerys smiles and nods, listening to the howling wind.

'What do you think of Lord Varys?' Vysenera humms, grinning at her sister that is grumbling and speaking incoherently in her sleep.

'I think it is wise to listen to him, if you want our future people to be happy.'

Dany is silent but than sighs. 'I hate this weather. I thought Dragonstone would feel like home, but it doesn't.' Vysenera grabs her niece's hand at that. 'You don't have to. You'll be living in King's Landing and I can reside in Dragonstone, if you like.'

Dany nods at that, yawning as her eyes are drooping closed.

'Come to bed, niece. You are tired.' Daenerys blinks as Vysenera drags Manaerys over to her bed and tucks her in.

'With you and Manaerys?'Vyseenra shrugs. 'Why not? It will be like old times.'

Daenerys laughs and both girls quickly fall asleep, Manaerys' deep breathing the only sound in the room.

It is good to know some things never change.

The next morning, Manaerys is ready to kill someone. She rolls her eyes as Tyrion and Ellaria Sand get into it _once more_.

'That is enough!' Daeenrys eventually shouts, Vysenera's glare shutting everyone up in the room.

'I, _we_ , are not here to be queen and princesses of ashes.'

'We want the people to be happy to see us. Not be seen as yet another tyrant on the Iron Throne.' Manaerys concludes.

'Our dragons will not be burning King's Landing down.' Vysenera says, her gaze falling onto Yara Greyjoy.

'Your dragons...'

'Rhaegal is _my son_!' Vysenera explodes, the sound of her rings hitting the table resounding in the room.

'And _I_ will decide what my son does. As will Manaerys for her son and Dany for hers. That is all I have to say.'

Vysenera curls her lip back in anger and sneers, turning around and marching out of the room.

'I'll go talk to her.' Manaerys volunteers. Yara seems shocked, not sure what to say.

'She is scared.' Manaerys clarifies, a sad smile on her lips. 'Sad and scared of what war could cost her, _us,_ and _our children_ in particular. My apologies for her outburst. Vysenera is not known for being able to control her temper.'

Daenerys is silent for a long time that night.

She never thought her nieces were _so scared_.

That night, when she joins Vysenera and Manaerys, one phrase comes to mind.

Heavy is the head that wears the crown.

'No one ever said it will be easy.' Daenerys comforts Vysenera, who has calmed down in the meantime.

'But if we stay together, everything will be fine. We will be, as will our children.'

Daenerys gives her nieces a warm smile, both girls nodding in agreement.

'You have my word.'


	33. Chapter 33

**This Jon Snow**

'What do you think of this Jon Snow?' Manaerys asks Vysenera, who is looking at their children in the distance. The sun is setting over Dragonstone, and Vysenera's mind is still reeling, about what the supposed King in the North told them.

The Night King and White Walkers? She is not sure what to believe.

The oldest Velaryon sighs, shaking her head, trying to clear her cluttered mind. 'I think his intentions are good but...he seems to hide something...'

Manaerys' gaze crosses that of Daenerys, who joins them, the three women lapsing into silence. Vysenera hums, a smile appearing on her lips as Rhaegal flies over them and calls out in greeting to his mother.

'Do you think...?' 'It is horseshit?' Manaerys grins, Dany letting out a snort at that. Vysenera cannot stop a laugh from escaping, her heart a bit less heavy even though the future seems bleak with the added threat beyond the Wall.

'You like him, don't you?' The youngest Velaryon realises with wide eyes, Dany shrugging but their niece's answering silence is enough.

'I guess I do somewhat...' Dany seems to hesitate. Vysenera gives her a warm smile, erasing any doubts the khaleesi might have had.

'You deserve to be happy, you know? Especially you of all people.'


	34. Chapter 34

**Do not take me for a fool**

Manaerys feels pity for Tyrion, giving him an encouraging smile, but a grim face is all she gets in return.

The answer from the Reach is not good. Vysenera sees Daenerys and Missandei's expressions change into worried ones, as they approach the little group of people on the beach.

'What is it?' Daenerys asks, Vysenera giving an encouraging nod at Tyrion. 'We took Casterly Roc.'

Dany is _angry_. Manaerys can see it. She and her sister follow closely, Vysenera muttering under her breath that Dany better stay calm or else. Their niece has a tendency to get furious and say hurtful things, not thinking about the consequences.

Yes, Tyrion made a mistake, but everything has worked out so far. Ofcourse at some point there will be setbacks.

'You still have the largest army.' 'Who won't be able to eat, because Cersei has taken all the food from the Reach!'

'We have a plan. It is still the right plan.' Dany seems to spit fire at that, stopping in her tracks and turning to her Hand.

Manaerys has stopped next to him, refusing to back down. He has been good to them, and she will not allow her niece to snap at him, she will _not allow_ it.

'The right plan?!' Vysenera whispers her niece's name in warning, Jon Snow looking at the eldest Velaryon in shock.

'Your stragety has cost us Dorne, the Iron Islands and the Reach.' Tyrion sighs and looks down, but Manaerys knows no matter what he says, it will not be good enough.

'If I have underestimated our enemy...' 'Our enemy? _Your family_ you mean.' Dany snaps back, glare trained on her Hand.

'Enough of the clever plans. I have three full-grown dragons. I will burn the Red Keep down with Cersei in it.'

'Do not forget _two_ of those dragons _do not_ follow your command.' Manaerys says, the contempt clear in her voice. 'If you want to go and kill innocent people, be my guest. Go ahead and act like the _spoiled brat_ that you are.'

Daenerys gets redder and redder and than just _explodes_. 'That is rich, coming from you.'

' _ **Daenerys!'**_ Vysenera snaps. Enough is enough. Daenerys looks at her oldest niece, and she can see she has gone too far. 'What are you saying, Dany?' Manaerys says, circling around her niece. She seems very much like a dragon right now, ready to pounce.

'Are you implying this is our fault?' Manaerys' voice is filled with poison, daring her niece to say something.

'Had you not agreed to this plan...' 'Do not forget who backs you up and allows you to sit on the throne.' Vysenera bites out, lips curled back in disgust. 'Do not disrespect us or your Hand, Daenerys. Do not forget two of those dragons belong to us and they _do not_ listen to you.'

Daenerys has fallen silent, Vysenera's gaze boring into her niece's. The khaleesi blinks and almost feels ashamed, as the oldest Velaryon starts walking away, her younger sister following her.

'Vysenera! Manaerys!' Daenerys calls out, but Manaerys keeps on walking. Vysenera stops in her tracks, her eyes veiled.

'Do what you want, Daenerys. But do not come crying when it goes wrong.'

It is the first time Daenerys feels her nieces do not agree with her decision. So she goes alone to the Reach.

But it keeps nagging in the back of her mind.

What if she had listened?


	35. Chapter 35

**And how does it feel** **?**

Vysenera wants to roll her eyes when she sees a figure approaching.

Jon Snow is walking to her, while she had just hoped to be able to escape the prying eyes of the Northeners. She _really_ does not have the patience for this.

Her hair is lose today save for a difficult braided construction on her head. Vysenera sighs and bundles deeper into the fur of her coat, trying to stop her mounting annoyance.

The King in the North is almost next to her, when she hears Rhaegal roaring above her. A smile appears on Vysenera's lips, her head turning and eyes sparkling as her son screeches again and lands behind Jon Snow.

Drogon may be accepting this stranger, but Rhaegal clearly does _not_. Her son snarls, Jon Snow stumbling back a few steps.

Rhaegal is stepping by the shocked man, his head mere inches from him, his teeth appearing and angry eyes holding him in his sights. His wings vibrate with every step Rhaegal takes, lowered so he can keep the King in the North in his vision at all times.

Vysenera rolls her eyes again, but this time she snorts. 'Rhaegal. Leave him alone.' Her son keens, gaze still trained on the King in the North. 'Come here.' Rhaegal show his teeth one last time and than bounds over to his mother, slipping a switch in mere seconds.

' **You do not like them, do you, my darling?'** The oldest niece of the Targaryen queen whispers, patting her son on his snout.

'You can come closer, Jon Snow. He will not attack you, unless I ask him to.' Vysenera calls out, the former Night Commander visibly swallowing but coming closer.

'He does not seem to like me very much.' Jon says, a good few feet away from Rhaegal who has curled around his mother. 'He is just wary of strangers. Do not take it personally.' Vysenera offers, trying to be a little more gentle to the man.

Though she does not like the threat he poses to Dany's throne, she does believe he has a good heart. He nods, Vysenera offering him a forgiving smile.

Their conversation is interrupted when Drogon lands, Dany raising an eyebrow at Jon and Vysenera. The Velaryon woman chuckles, shaking her head.

'I am leaving, Dany. Try not to get eaten by Drogon, Jon Snow.' Vysenera winks, mounting her son who screeches and jumps up in mere moments, joining his brother and Manaerys in the skies.

Manaerys motions for Vysenera to follow her, the two Velaryon sisters landing farther away on a nearby cliff, where they are bothered by no one.

'How do you think Dany feels about the Reach?' Manaerys mutters, Vysenera offering a smile at Viserion, his head bowing so she can scratch his cheek. 'I am not sure. I guess we will find out later.'

Manaerys sighs, shrugging and than stopping in her tracks.

'Oh yes, I forgot to tell you. An old friend of us has returned.' A laugh comes from the youngest Velaryon as her older sister's face changes into one of confusion.

'Ser Jorah is back. Healed and stronger than ever, apparently. I thought you wanted to know.'

The silence that follows is enough.


	36. Chapter 36

**We will help but who could know the price to pay would be this high**

'Daenerys, stop being so difficult.' Manaerys snaps, the room filled with tension as Vysenera takes another sip of her drink, Manaerys interrupting yet again a conversation that is going awry with Tyrion.

'I am being _difficult_? He might as well say I am a spoiled child. Known for losing my temper?!' Daenerys bites back. 'Tyrion is speaking the truth.' Manaerys once more defends him, her gaze not backing down from Daenerys' angry stare.

'You did lose your temper. Remember the Reach?' Vysenera interrupts, her voice silent but hard. 'Burning two people, _really_?'

'I had no other choice.' Daenerys defends herself. Vysenera's hand comes down on the table, _hard,_ the sound of her silver and gold rings hitting the table echoing in the whole strategyroom.

'Yes, and look how that turned out!' Vysenera shouts back. 'You had no other choice because you refused to listen!' The oldest Targaryen shakes her head, lip curling back in disgust. 'The power has gone to your head. You are changing into someone I do not know. Someone I do not _want_ to know!'

Manaerys sighs, going after her sister as Vysenera strides out of the room.

'What?' Daenerys says, as the Velaryon gives her a look. 'What did I say?' Daenerys asks Tyrion, Manaerys following her sister out of the room without uttering another word.

If their niece does not want to listen, there is nothing they can do. Some lessons need to be experienced for them to be learned.

When the call for help comes from beyond the Wall, Vysenera is still not on speaking terms with Daenerys. She is wary. But they follow their niece. Anyway.

Because they want to make sure she does not get herself killed.

Manaerys smiles at Viserion when she approaches him, her son raising his head and keening at her.

Vysenera sighs as she mounts Rhaegal, her son turning and spreading his wings, erasing the last of the fatigue in his bones.

'So what would you have me do?' Daenerys asks, turning to Tyrion.

'Nothing.' Her Hand implores. Daenerys shakes her head. 'This time, we do not have a choice.'

Manaerys nods at Tyrion as Viserion starts to run, Rhaegal next to him, Drogon already having dived off the cliff.

The youngest Velaryon presses herself against her son's back, giving one last wave to Tyrion, Vysenera nodding at him.

Little did he know three Targaryens and their dragons would go beyond the Wall, and only two dragons and two Targaryens would come back.


	37. Chapter 37

**Life has a way of tearing you apart**

She can sense something is _wrong_. Everything inside her is screaming to turn around, to get away from here. Rhaegal feels his mother's nerves, even more cautious than normal. She can feel it in the way he moves, the way his fins and scales seem to _thrum_ with nervosity.

Vysenera cannot stop herself from sharing a look with Manaerys, who looks from Viserion's back and throws her a smile. Always positive, her sister. She allows it to give her some hope.

The North is cold, Manaerys thinks. The snow and wind are howling in her face, and though she is hidden between Viserion's shoulderblades, the cold is still biting her skin.

She feels Viserion righting himself, slowing down as he prepares to spit fire. And than she sees them, the _Undead_. She had not been willing to believe Jon Snow before, but this...

Viserion rights himself and breathes fire, flying over the row of Undead and than back up. Manaerys cannot say what, but there is something that does not feel right.

Vysenera waves at her from Rhaegal's back, making clear she is fine and Manaerys can continue.

'Dracarys.'

'Get on!' Vysenera wants to shout at Jon Snow, as the others climb on Drogon's back. They are losing precious time they do not have.

They need to get out of here, _as soon as possible_.

She sees the javelin a second too late. She sees Viserion flying and breathing another ray of fire, and than something is flying towards him. It hits him full on in the neck, fire and blood seeping from the wound as the dragon roars out in pain.

She hears a gasp and a scream and her eyes widen as she sees what happens. Viserion flaps his wings uselessly, going at great speed towards the frozen lake. The javelin has also hit Manaerys in the side of her neck, the main artery bleeding out _fast._ She is coughing up red blotches of spit, her white collar reddening with blood.

Rhaegal roars in despair as he flies after his brother, Drogon screeching in anger. 'MANAERYS!' Vysenera screams, holding out her hand as if she can reach her little sister in time.

If she and Rhaegal can just get to Viserion and Manaerys, they can...

Viserion crashes into the water, Manaerys holding on in sheer will alone. Viserion starts to sink back in the water, his eyes growing dim as life leaves them.

Vysenera can only look in anguish and disbelief as her sister, bleeding from her mouth and her whole neck wet with dark blood, seems to gasp for air.

Rhaegal flies up, still screeching in despair. Vysenera turns around as tears gather in her eyes. Manaerys' eyes seem to become blurry as she puts her head on Viserion's neck and holds on tight to him. She puts her hand on his neck and starts softly rubbing his scales, as if to calm him down in his last moments, letting him know he will not go alone.

She is his mother in all things, and though Manaerys would have preferred to live a long and happy life and see her niece succeed, she understands they will need to go on. Without her and her son.

' **It's okay, my sweet. Mum will not let you go alone. Be calm, my love. Everything will be over soon.'** Though tears slide down her cheeks, Manaerys' voice is calm but strong, and she can feel Viserion's fear and pain subside as his heart is slowing down. Her son keens, but he seems to have accepted his faith, as Manaerys' has. She can feel her son's heart beat once, twice, and than _stop_. A watery smile appears on her lips, but she cannot stop a sob from escaping.

' **I will see you soon, my son.'**

Sometimes it is time to leave, even though it seems too early.

Manaerys throws one last smile at her sister, as she keeps on softly gasping, her eyes losing their focus. And than...her breathing _stops_. Her head falls down on Viserion's lifeless neck, the light in her eyes lost.

'MANAERYS! VISERION! NO!' As Vysenera's cries grow more and more frantic, Viserion and Manaerys sink into the water and than disappear, swallowed in the darkness beneath them.

The oldest Velaryon is sobbing and snottering, crying her heart out. Rhaegal whines, and Vysenera can practically _taste_ his pain.

Rhaegal turns around towards Drogon, determined to save those they can. The Night King has another javelin in his hands. For Drogon.

Vysenera's eyes grow hard, as she sees her niece hesitating. Jon Snow has disappeared into the water. 'LEAVE HIM! DAENERYS! NOW!' Vysenera roars in anger, as Rhaegal feels her urgency.

He screeches at his brother in warning, as Drogon gets the message and does not wait for his

Mother. Daenerys falls forward as the dragon starts running, jumping up in the air towards safety.

They are quick to fly away, Rhaegal flying faster than ever before.

It is only when they arrive at the wall, that he calms down a bit. Vysenera sees Daenerys dismounting. She feels empty now, as if her heart has been ripped out.

'Vysenera!' Daenerys calls but her niece only looks at her in disgust. Rhaegal flies up in the air, not to be seen again.

It is days later that Vysenera comes back, but different. The girl from before is gone with the death of the sister. The only thing that remains is an empty shell.

'How is she doing?' Jon asks Dany later. 'She is...not good. Losing Viserion and her sister, it was too much.' Daenerys closes her eyes as she thinks about her niece and her dragon. 'I am so sorry.' The King in the North says as Dany shakes her head, her eyes wet, voice choked with emotion.

'I had to see to know. Now I know.'

She finds Vysenera later in her room on the ship, sitting on the bed, staring at the wall in front of her.

'Vysenera...' Her niece looks up, anger and sadness in her eyes. Anger directed towards _her_.

'It was your fault!' She bites out. 'Manaerys and I did not even want to go. It was _your_ fault!' Vysenera snaps, her fists clenching in her robe.

'I am sorry! I did not want this to happen.' Daenerys gasps, as she sits next to her niece. 'Maybe not, but Manaerys and Viserion paid the price! My sister and her dragon are dead. Gone. Rhaegal has lost his _brother._ ' Vysenera spits out, angry red eyes looking at her, fresh trails of tears on her cheeks.

Dany does not know what to do. She sits next to her niece and hugs Vysenera who does not react. Until Dany feels her shaking. Something akin to a wail leaves her niece's lips, and it is the first time ever she has seen Vysenera so distressed.

Even when they were starving from hunger and homeless, she never cried. Not even when she lost her mother.

'My sister. My _only_ sister.' Vysenera sobs, eyes scrunched closed as tears roll down her cheeks. 'Viserion... Why?' Vysenera gasps out, sobs wracking her chest. The young khaleesi does not know what to do but hold on to her only living relative.

'I know it is not your fault. I am _so sorry_. To accuse you of that. No one could have foreseen this.' Vysenera sobs again, as she tries to catch her breath. 'It is okay.' Dany tries as Vysenera shakes her head, tears dripping onto her dress. 'No, it is not. I have not even asked how you are feeling.'

Daenerys shakes her head and holds her tight. Vysenera finally hugs back. Her niece grabs onto her queen, and for once she is not the strong one.

She keeps on sobbing and apologizing as Daenerys shushes her, never letting Vysenera go.

Sobs wrack her frame as her younger niece holds her, heaving puffs and gasps coming from her mouth. They hear a wail outside.

And than Vysenera knows, Rhaegal who has himself also lost his brother, is worried about her.

Maybe underneath it all, he is crying for her too.


	38. Chapter 38

**Memories grow sweeter with time**

'Vysenera?'

A knock sounds on her door, as Dany comes walking in. Vysenera stands before her vanity, clutching something in her hands, a sad smile on her lips.

'What is that?' Daenerys asks, as she stands next to her niece, who finally looks up. 'A pin Manaerys always wore.'

The Dragonqueen looks at the pin in the form of a dragon, resting in Vysenera's hands. 'She left it here for safekeeping, you know? She gave it to me to guard because she was scared she would lose it.'

Daenerys smiles and nods. 'Than you should wear it, as a tribute to Manaerys. You should pin it in the bun, you know, like the hairstyle you did when we went over the wall?'

Vysenera closes her eyes as she remembers Manaerys excitement.

' _Are you sure?' Vysenera raises an eyebrow. Manaerys nods, and Vysenera has to admit she is not used to seeing her sister without her long hair. Two braids start from her sister's temples towards a big braided bun that lies in her neck._

' _Such a style suits you too. It is different from the usual long ponytail or braid, right?' Manaerys jokes as she takes her pin out of her hair. 'Can you keep it? I am scared I will lose it. You can give it back to me when we get back.'_

Vysenera thinks about how her sister never returned.

'NO!' she snaps, as Dany takes a step back. 'I am sorry, it...' 'Too soon?' Dany asks gently as Vysenera nods. 'It reminds me of when we went over the wall. Maybe later but not, not now.'

'Than you can just leave your hair lose or put it in a long braid. But put the pin on. It will feel like Manaerys is with us.'

Vysenera turns to her niece, a sad but warm smile apparent on her face.

Dany is all she has left now. And though they have had their differences, she is all she has left.

The memory of Manaerys is slowly growing sweeter with time. The raw pain and sadness is still there, but the happy memories she has of her sister and Viserion are slowly taking over, dulling the pain and sadness a little bit.

She hopes it will be that way for her son too.

'Are you ready to go, My Princess?' Ser Jorah asks, Vysenera nodding and stepping out. She nods at Jon Snow, who throws her a sad smile.

She can see it now, in his eyes. He has also lost people close to him, and somewhere, it makes her heart go out to him.

Vysenera is remarcably nicer to him afterwards.

When Jon asks Daenerys later, as they prepare to go to King's Landing, a wistful smile is all that showes itself.

'She thought you were an overconfident man. A man that thought he had a right to be King in the North, and she was angry at what it would mean to my claim. But she understands now.'

Daenerys whispers, clutching one of Manaerys' rings and putting it on her finger. 'Understand what?' Jon asks, as both the khaleesi and the former Night commander look at her niece, who is standing at the edge of the ship, looking out over the setting sun.

'What it is like to lose someone. She has recognized the emotions she feels in you. And it makes her wonder how you do it, go on, when you lose everything that is dear to you.'

Jon shakes his head, nodding at the khaleesi and joining her older sister at the edge of the ship. The silence that falls over them is comfortable, and it is not broken for awhile.

'How do you do it?' Vysenera eventually breaks the silence, Jon throwing her a sad look. 'Go on and keep on living?' Vysenera's gaze crosses that of the King in the North, who gives her a sympathetic smile.

'It does not get easier.' He offers. 'But time makes the raw edges dull and the memories grow sweeter with time. And one day...' He says, squeezing Vysenera's shoulder as Rhaegal flies by them, screeching sadly at his mother.

'You will remember the good and bad things and be thankful for the time you had with them. But it takes time. A lot of it.'

Vysenera sniffs, closing her eyes and nodding. 'Daenerys told me you bent the knee. I underestimated you, Jon Snow.'

The Northener shruggs but Vysenera nods at him. 'I will do everything I can, to help you to stop the Night King. I promise.'


	39. Chapter 39

**Here we come**

Vysenera does not like the way everyone is staring at them. Her niece shrugs and looks ahead, but Vysenera cannot stop herself from sneering.

The Northeners are hostile to them, just because they hail from differents parts, and it makes her blood boil. There are more important things to deal with right now.

They have come to help, the sacrifice her sister has given all too fresh in her mind, and still the people here look at her as if she is nothing more than a piece of shit.

'I told you, we Northeners do not trust outsiders.' Vysenera snorts at that, her eyebrow raising. 'Even when those outsiders are here to help?' She bites out, her voice loud enough for the people around them to hear.

'Calm down, Vysenera.' Dany asks, as Vysenera keeps on staring at the people around them. 'What? I am not doing anything wrong. If they want to stare, I will stare right back.'

Dany's answer is stopped when they hear two roars above them, Drogon and Rhaegal flying over them and greeting them. Her niece cannot stop a smile from growing on her lips, a chuckle falling from Vysenera's lips.

'Go ahead, my darling. I will see you later.' Rhaegal screeches his acceptance and than follows his brother, disappearing into the clouds above.

Sansa Stark clearly does not like Daenerys. The power has gone to her head apparently.

'This is Vysenera Targaryen-Velaryon, Daenerys' niece.' Sansa nods at the oldest Targaryen, the princess giving her a cold glare.

'Charming. Really charming.' Vysenera says, her gaze falling to Jon, a fake smile appearing on her lips.

Absolutely charming.

The oldest Targaryen rolls her eyes, sighing as she follows her niece into the Hold.

Seven Gods save them, this will be a long day.


	40. Chapter 40

**This is not how your story ends**

Vysenera feels the color from her cheeks drain, not that she could have become much paler than she is already.

The snowstorm is raging around them but the only thing she sees is the undead dragon, more bone than flesh, and the blue-eyed girl sitting on his back.

The shock from the past days had been bad, but _this_?

' _Are you allright, Dany?' Vysenera asks, her face set in a neutral mask but Daenerys can see the doubt and worry swirl in her eyes. Daenerys closes her eyes, head turned to the fire burning merrily in the hearth._

' _Dany?'_

 _A silence fills the room, worry and fear accompanying it. Vysenera can almost taste it in the air._

' _Da-'_

' _I am pregnant.'_

That had most certainly been a shock. But this. This she had _not_ seen coming.

The battle underneath them is still waging. Two armies mercilessly clashing, screams filling the air so that Vysenera is not sure which are screams from the living and which are from the dead.

Rhaegal whines, shaking his neck in disbelief, and Viserion responds. The screech that leaves his undead brother is so full of pain, despair and sadness, it is close to unbearable.

'How?' Vysenera asks, the question much more a broken sob than anything else. Manaerys' long silver hair blows in the wind, her now undead sister shaking her head sadly.

'I do not know. I had crossed over, I was with mother and father and than...'

Manaerys' eery blue eyes steel themselves, a smile appearing on her lips. 'The Night King might have woken me without my consent, but nothing binds me to help him. So instead, I will help you. In the limited time that I have left here.'

Vysenera feels tears threatening her eyes, but she nods.

'I will follow you.'

' _You are married to Jon Snow?' Vysenera almost snarls, taking a step back. 'And you did not tell me?' Daenerys bites her lip anxiously as she sees hurt flash in her nieces eyes._

' _We had a private ceremony, witnessed by Missandei and Ser Davos.' Daenerys sits next to her niece, grabbing her hands in hers._

' _It was right after Manaerys. I did not want you to think I did not mourn her.'_

 _Vysenera shakes her head, raising her eyebrows in anger and sadness. 'You think I would not allow you a small sliver of happiness?'_

 _The silence that follows is answer enough._

Jon nods as Vysenera is shaking her head, Daenerys shouting and almost begging her to _not_ do it. Viserion has wrapped himself around the Night King and Jon Snow, a dagger of dragonglass lodged in the Night King's shoulder.

But there is also a sword that has pierced Jon through his stomach, the blood cascading from his mouth like water from a waterfall. He will not survive, he just knows it.

And Vysenera knows it as well.

'You swore.' Jon reminds her, Vysenera shaking her head. 'I cannot, Jon. You ask too much!'

Jon coughs once more, reminding her once again of her oath.

'You _swore_!'

 _Sansa, Arya, Bran, Greyworm, Tyrion and Vysenera are all sitting in silence at the table. They do not know what to say._

' _Swear to me you will do what needs to be done to win, Vysenera. Even if it means sacrificing myself.'_

 _Sansa wants to interrupt, ask why Daenerys cannot but Jon is quick to shut her up._

' _Daenerys is pregnant. With my child. It is imperative she survives, since our child will be both ruler of the North and the South.'_

' _If we all survive that is.' Vysenera mutters._

 _Jonn turns to her, and grabs her hands, clasping them in his._

' _Promise me, sister-in-law.' The Velaryon softens at the name, sighing but eventually nodding._

' _I swear.'_

'Do it _now_ , Vysenera!' A voice shouts, and Rhaegal roars out in despair again when Manaerys, her so very couragous little sister, grabs another spear made of dragonglass.

' **Do it now!'** Viserion screeches in agreement, even though Drogon and Rhaegal are roaring angrily, trying to convince their brother _not_ to do this.

'Vysenera! _Please_!' Daenerys sobs, up from in the sky, but the princess' mind is made up.

She takes a last shuddering breath, as her world seems to slow down.

Manaerys gives her a serene smile, mouthing a few words. And than Vysenera finally let's go.

' _It's okay.'_

Vysenera closes her eyes, turning her head as she grabs Rhaegal's spikes harder, biting her lip.

' _I love you.'_

But her mind is made up.

' _I will see you on the other side. Take care of Daenerys for me.'_

Vysenera nods, choking back a sob but eventually she opens her eyes once again, zeroing in on the Night King and Jon, face still set in grim determination, though their is also sadness apparent in his eyes. Manaerys still holds the spear in her hands.

' _I will take care of our brother-in-law. See you soon.'_

The world falls silent as the words leave her mouth, but the only thing she sees is the peaceful smile Manaerys has on her face, and her hand that waves one last time at her older sister before the flames engulf them all.

' _ **Dracarys.'**_


	41. Chapter 41

**This is a good sign, having a broken heart. It means we have tried for something.**

'I crown you Queen Vysenera Targaryen-Velaryon, the First of Her Name, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lady of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, Lady of Dragonstone, Queen of Meereen, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, the Unburnt, Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons.'

Vysenera turns around, her red eyes surveying everyone that has come to watch her coronation. It is a bittersweet feeling, since she had never _wanted_ to be queen.

That had been Daenerys' dream.

But she is long gone now. As is Manaerys. And Jon.

Vysenera is all that remains.

Her mouth forms into a tight and thin line, but her eyes soften a bit when she sees Sansa, Bran and Arya standing at the front.

They give her some of the strength she so desperately needs.

All Vysenera wants to do is fall to the ground and scream and sob for everyone that has been taken from her so brutally.

But that is not an option. She has someone else to think about now.

Vysenera takes a shuddering breath, her ringed and jewelled hands gripping the Iron Throne hard, the only thing grounding her at the moment.

' _You will be queen now, Daenerys.' Vysenera whispers as they look at the burning battlefield outside of King's Landing._

 _It had been a bloody battle, unnecessary lives lost on both sides. But Cersei had refused to give in._

 _Even though Daenerys was carrying the rightful heir to the Iron Throne, Cersei still refused._

 _But she was gone now. As was the Kingslayer. Dead because she was too prideful to accept she had lost, dragging her brother, who had been desperate to save her, with her into death's awaiting arms._

' _I suppose.' Daenerys murmurs, her tired eyes looking but not seeing. A frown mars Vysenera's face._

 _Since Jon's passing, Daenerys has not been the same. It seems as if her reason for living has died with the man she loved._

 _Not even Drogon has been able to pull his mother out of it._

' _Do not give up now, Daenerys. You have a child to think about.'_

Vysenera clutches the necklace in the form of a dragonclaw, one of the few things she has kept of Daenerys. Manaerys' pin is secured in the intricate braided patterns in her hair.

So it feels as if they are here with her.

' _Come on, Dany! One more!' Vysenera encourages, her fingers having lost all their feeling hours ago. But her niece needs her, now more than ever._

 _Daenerys is completely exhausted, her hair matted with sweat and clinging to her forehead. The midwives helping them are getting increasingly worried, the blood that is pooling around Daenerys not a good sign. The sheets around her and underneath her are soaked with blood, but Vysenera does not want to think about what this means._

' _I can't, Vysenera. I can't!' Daenerys groans, her voice cracking with exhaustion and pain. Vysenera dabs her niece's head with a wet cloth, squeezing her niece's fingers with renewed courage._

' _I am here.' Vysenera whispers. 'You are not alone.'_

 _Daenerys lets out a pained cry, but she strains again, pushing her body to the very limit one last time._

 _A silence follows as Daenerys lies back, shivering weakly._

' _It is a girl!' A midwife calls out, as a baby's cries fill the room. Vysenera takes the baby from the midwife, placing her in Daenerys' waiting arms._

 _A weak smile appears on Dany's face, a tear sliding from her eye._

' _She looks like John.' Vysenera shakes her head, hugging her niece fiercely._

' _No, she looks like both of you.'_

Vysenera's gaze falls on the slumbering baby that lies in Missandei's arms, her friend giving her a sad smile.

She has become an aunt, but at an much too elevated prize.

' _Take care of her for me, Vysenera.' Dany's tired voice whispers, a chill wracking Vysenera's frame at what it implies._

 _The baby is slumbering right now, not a clue of what is going on. 'Dany?' Vysenera whispers, the fear that is wrapping around her heart making her feel as if icecold water has been thrown over her._

 _Daenerys' eyes are open, but the light in them is lost. A peaceful smile is all that is left on the khaleesi's lips, and than Vysenera understands her niece's battle has ended._

 _She hears a heartwrenching roar, Drogon whining and roaring in the air above the keep, making it seem as if the ground itself is shaking._

 _Missandei gasps, the woman falling to her knees as she starts sobbing uncontrollably. Vysenera feels a few tears falling from her eyes, a sad smile on her lips as she closes her niece's eyes._

' _I will take care of her. Rest now, Dany. Seven Gods know you deserve it.'_

Vysenera steels her nerves one more time, as she locks all her emotions away but it is all too clear to everyone in the room. She is heartbroken, thrust into a role she does not want.

Chasing a dream which was never hers to begin with. But she owes it to the babygirl sleeping in Missandei's arms.

Their new queen's eyes are completely red and suspiciously wet, the bags underneath her eyes showing how much she really is struggling.

'All hail the queen!'

Vysenera looks out of the window, Rhaegal and Drogon flying by the Red Keep, their sad but fierce roars going over the voices in the throneroom. And through it all, she is _so very_ glad she at least still has her son and his brother, the only ones remaining of their once beloved family.

They have won, but at a too high price. Too many lives were lost, and it does not make this day any easier.

It does not.

Vysenera stands up, dress billowing around her, hands folded tightly in front of her, eyes fixated on a point in the distance, a frown marring her face as her lips start trembling slightly once more, doing her best not to start crying again.

Heavy is the head that wears the crown indeed.


	42. Chapter 42

**Life moves on and so should we**

EIGHT YEARS LATER

Time flies by like nothing, Ser Jorah thinks. The memories have lost their bitterness and the rawness has been replaced by sweetness.

He gazes at the portraits of Daenerys, Jon and Manaerys that Vysenera has ordered to be made. They occupy a central place in the throneroom, and their portraits are strewn about the Red Keep, as well as others who fought so valiantly to stop the world from ending.

'Where is the queen, Your Majesty?' Missandei interrupts Ser Jorah, as the now King Consort turns and gives Missandei a small smile.

'They have gone to Dragonstone.' A spark of recognition flares in Missandei's eyes, as a chuckle leaves her, leaving the king to his own devices.

It is _that_ day.

Ser Jorah turns once more to look at the young khaleesi he once loved, a sigh leaving him as he heads towards the meeting he has with the council.

A lot has changed in eight years, Vysenera muses. The first few years were trying, to say at the very least.

Trying to raise a baby while also mourning all her dead family? It has been tough. And Vysenera wonders sometimes if it were not for Rhaegal and Drogon in those first years, if she would even have lived to see this day.

'Naerys! Come here, my sweet!' Vysenera calls out, her eight-year-old niece bounding over to her, thrumming with energy and excitement.

Her long silver curls bounce, as an exact copy of Jon Snow's eyes stare at her and wrinkle in happiness. 'I am coming, auntie!'

Naerys. Full name Naerys Joanna Daenerys Manaerys Targaryen-Velaryon.

Daenerys' and Jon's daughter. And heir to the throne after Vysenera.

The girl is a sweet and gentle one, but also brave and courageous like both her mother and father. Vysenera sometimes wonders if the excitement is maybe a trait she inherited from Manaerys.

The queen chuckles, shaking her head as her niece grabs her around her middle. 'Why did uncle Jorah not come ?'

Vysenera chuckles again, giving her niece a warm smile. 'Because this a tradition that only real Targaryens and Velaryons share. And uncle Jorah is not from our blood.'

Vysenera grabs Naerys by the hand, allowing the girl to drag her to one of the cliffs surrounding Dragonstone.

That is another thing Vysenera had not seen coming. Getting married to Jorah.

But he had been a constant system of support in those early years, taking over and caring for Naerys together with Missandei, when Vysenera could not.

When she was so tired and so heartbroken she had days she could do nothing else but lie in her bed and cry, or go flying with Rhaegal and Drogon for hours on end, if just to escape her own tormented mind.

Is it so impossible to think she would eventually grow feelings for the man?

Naerys has always known Jorah to be there, and has always called him uncle. Vysenera decides she does deserve some happiness, after all she has lost and sacrificed.

'What if they don't like me?' Naerys whispers, the nerves getting the better of the small child.

Naerys has known about Rhaegal and Drogon, but she has never closely interacted with them. Vysenera knows they would never hurt Naerys, but she wanted Drogon and Rhaegal to get a chance to mourn.

And there was always that fear that Naerys would remind Drogon too much of his lost mother.

'Oh, believe me.' Vysenera grins, as two joyous roars fill the air, two dots becoming larger and larger as they approach. 'They will.'

Rhaegal is the first to land, Vysenera turning as her son comes closer to her, butting his head against his mother's cheek, completely enveloping her and Naerys.

'My darling.' Vysenera murmurs, scratching his cheek, a warm smile appearing as Drogon lands on her other side.

'Drogon.' The dragon blinks, allowing the Targaryen queen to pet his head. His eyes zero in on the girl clinging to Vysenera, and than she understands.

'This is Drogon, your mother's dragon.' Vysenera steps back into Rhaegal, as Drogon approaches and rumbles, head appearing before Naerys.

The little girl giggles when her hairs move, Drogon letting out a small screech in happiness.

'And now, yours.'

Naerys quiets down, Vysenera giving her an encouraging smile. 'You want to ride him?' Vysenera asks, as Drogon seems to thrum with excitement, the princess a welcome spark of joy in his life.

Naerys looks with wide eyes at her aunt, but Vysenera shakes her head. 'You do not have to feel obligated, my sweet. If you are not ready, he'll understand.'

The little princess seems to hesitate for another second, but than a determined expression comes over her face, one that reminds Vysenera all too much of Daenerys.

'No, I will try.' Naerys whispers. Vysenera nods, as she is quick to pick her niece up and place her on Drogon's back.

'Hold onto those spikes there. No matter what, you do not let go, understand?' Naerys is filled with excitement once more, as she nods quickly.

Vysenera walks over to Drogon, who blinks lazily at her. But she can see the joy in his eyes. 'Be careful, Drogon. It is her first time. No summersaults, sudden moves and all that, yes?'

Drogon roars in agreement as Vysenera lets out a laugh, climbing on Rhaegal with ease. She shares a look with Naerys, the little girl excitedly holding on to Drogon's spikes.

Rhaegal stands on his backlegs as he opens his wings and flaps them, roaring for everyone to hear. Vysenera laughs again as Drogon calmly jumps up, Rhaegal quick to follow his brother.

And though Naerys is but a small dot on Drogon's back, Vysenera can see she loves flying. As much as Vysenera does.

And as much as Dany and Manaerys did.

The wind slaps in Vysenera's face, Naerys laughing joyfully as the two brothers fly side by side.

And finally, the whirlwind of emotions that has been weighing down Vysenera's heart for so many years, seems to finally lift. She lets out a tinkling laugh, and Rhaegal roars in response.

He knows. And so does Drogon.

Vysenera looks to the sun that begins setting, and she whispers a prayer underneath her breath, hoping it will reach her sister and niece in the afterlife.

The Targaryen queen closes her eyes as she enjoys the thrill of flying with an unburdened heart once more.

 _She is a handful but such a lovely child, Dany. You and Jon did a great job. The world has no idea what is coming._

And she is sure, wherever Dany, Manaerys and Jon are, they all agree with her.


End file.
